Is Forever Enough?
by lovetheL
Summary: Jacob cheats on Bella and leaves her, with child. Now Bella must face her own demons and the demons of this cruel world only with her best friend, Alice, by her side for support Where did Edward disappear to those years ago? . ExB, regular pairings.
1. Its Over

**A/N: Ok, so this is my second story. I've decided to try my hand at an all human story. I, personally, think it will be a little easier, but we'll see.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to SM. Duh**

**Jacob POV:**

"It doesn't matter _what_ you meant, Bella, the truth is still the same. There is no love in this relationship anymore, and I'm tired of fighting the inevitable. I know I messed up with Tanya, but that's not the point! At least she is there for me! All you're worried about is that thing inside you that you _claim_ is mine! For all I know it could be the jerk Cullen's. Its over, Bella. Let me go.

She turned to me with tears streaming down her face.,"You know you're the father Jacob! You were my first! We were going to be so happy. What happened? I know we could make it if we only worked harder at it, or went to counseling, or--", I cut her off before she could finish. "No, Bella, this is it. Its over. Even _if _that child is mine, its no better than a bastard child to me."

I watched as she slowly faded. "You're all I have, Jacob.", she cried pitifully. Sneering, I took her chin in my hand, looked her in the eyes, and spat in her face. Then I turned on my heel and walked out.

**Bella POV:**

My life just walked out. After everything... after every _time _he told me he loved me. Lies, thats all they were. I was shattered. How could this happen to me twice in one lifetime? Can a heart break twice and still be put back together? I highly doubt it. But I have to be strong. For my child. My child is the only thing that matters now. I growled at the memory of the cruel words Jacob had said. "..no better than a bastard..". How dare he? Well, I knew one thing. I _am _able to care for myself, not that Jacob would offer to pay child support. I don't even want it. Tell my parents? Hardly, they were as good as out of my life now. To think, I had forsaken so much for someone who would only leave me, with child, to chase after some floozy from down the street. The only person I could expect any support or sympathy from was my best friend Alice. She would always be there for me. Even after what her brother had done... Edward. Edward had left. No notice, no letter, nothing. Hopped a place to somewhere and was gone. I had not forgotten him, nor forgiven him. I was pretty sure Alice hadn't either. Not that we spoke of him often, though.

"Well,", I thought to myself," I guess its just me and you kid.", I directed at my stomach.

_Knock Knock Knock _on the apartment door.

**A/N: Ok, I know kinda short and not that wonderful, but I promise the story will get better! Or, at least I hope it will! Tell me what you think!!**

**recommended music for this chapter: Switchfoot "Daisy"**


	2. Malls, Naps, and Memories

**A/N: So, yeah. I wrote the first chapter...and then hit a brick wall. So here goes with the second chapter. I really really hope it doesn't come out too confusing. =]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... SM's... -sigh-**

_"Well,", I thought to myself," I guess its just me and you kid.", I directed at my stomach._

_Knock Knock Knock on the apartment door._

**BPOV: **

I crossed over to my apartment door, honestly surprised to find it shut and locked, almost as if it were saying to me," Ok, Bella, this part is over, he is gone, move on..". Opening the door slowly, still shaking slightly and catching what little mascara was left on my face in my shirt collar, I was suddenly engulfed by a pair of tiny, yet surprisingly strong, arms. Smiling and shaking my head at her, I glanced down at my best friend.

"Bella! Oh my goodness! I just knew something was wrong! Are you ok? Where is Jake?", she asked in a rush, barely taking a breath. I cast my eyes down and off to the left as I answered,"Its over, Alice. He left. For good.". I quickly recounted all that happened in the last hour for her. By the end, we were both sobbing and clutching each other. "Oh Bella. Its going to be ok. I just know it.", Alice grinned, perking up a bit. Ah, my ever optomistic friend.

"Alice, I have no idea what I will do. I'll be having a baby, a child, a brand new life, in the next few months. I have to support him or her.", I wheezed as I began hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down, you're just going to hurt yourself and the baby. Everything will be ok. I promise. I will be here 24/7 or until you decide you don't want me around anymore and together we can take care of everything. I promise.", Alice insisted, giving me a worried look as I sunk into the overstuffed sofa.

"I'm ok", I assured her, "I just need a little time to get used to the idea. I'm still freaking out a little.".

Alice laughed her musical laugh and danced her way over to where I was sitting. "Bella", she whispered,"wanna know the secret to mending a cracked heart?"

I groaned inwardly. I knew exactly where this was going. "The mall and tons of Dippin' Dots!!!", Alice yelled, happily.

"sigh..."

**EPOV:**

Waking up from my midafternoon _siesta_, I stretched my arms into the quiet, Andalucian, air. As comforting as all of this was, I still had a nagging thought in the back of my mind. _Bella._ I've always been hyper aware of her, even having been gone for several years and being many hundreds of miles away. I missed her. I missed her lilting voice and cocoa eyes. I miss her perceptions on life, love, and everyday events. I miss her clumsiness. I miss how she knew _everything _about me, but still accepted me, without question. I miss.... her. I have done deplorable things to Bella.. my beautiful Bella.

"sigh"

I digress, only for fear of sinking deeper. I let my thoughts meander, almost lazilly, to my lost family and friends too. I would, most likely, not be welcomed back with open arms. I'm sure they were all angry with me, as they should be. _**I**_ don't even know why I left. The day I began my travels I had not set destination in mind. I've travelled most of the world now, but all I really want is to go back home. Home. What a nice sound that words makes in the still air. I had justified my leaving with a letter to my parents, making outrageous statements about needing space to think, spread my wings, etc etc. I couldn't even fight up the courage to mention it to Bella. I just left. I will forever regret this most idiotic of choices. Can I go back? Do they even want me?

**BPOV:**

After an exhausting shopping spree, and then a satisfying stop into Taco Bell to silence the demands for soft, spicy things, I crawled into bed a cradled my "baby" with both hands. I began to lightly hum a familiar tune; where did it come from again? Oh, right...

I gently drifted into a deep sleep, only to find myself face to face with an enigma from my past.

recommended music for this chapter: Late Morning Lullabye by Brandi Carlile

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I was not expecting to throw in an EPOV yet, but inspiration hit and I just had to. I have a poll up on my profile and I'm afraid I can't continue until the poll is answered. I will leave it up until Saturday morning at 12:00 a.m. So please, help me out?**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has been R&R--ing. The reviews really mean alot to me! I am so glad you're enjoying this! =]**


	3. Telling Edward

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this one much. I am almost finished with Fated Glance though and I promise that when I get that one done this one will have my full attention... unless I start another story. =] **

**Disclaimer: Oh, you know the deal. Does it need repeating? -sigh- fine. Not mine.. SM owns all characters and all songs belong to their respective owners. Good enough for you? **

_I gently drifted into a deep sleep, only to find myself face to face with an enigma from my past._

**BPOV: **

I dreamt of him again. I don't know why. Its been four years and no one had heard a word from him. For all we know he could be dead.

"God, I hope not.", I answered myself, pushing away last night's nightmares and turning to face the new day. It was promising to be a beautiful day in my little neighborhood. I quickly smacked myself to keep my Mr. Rogers thoughts at bay.

"Must be the pregnancy", I thought to myself lightly.

**EPOV:**

_"briiiing, briiiing, briiing, briiing,"._

Godforsaken telephone. Grumbling, I sat up to reach for my phone. Yes, I still kept the same number and phone from four years ago. Out of date? Maybe. Every now and then (think _sarcasm_), though, I got a surprise call from my favorite family member.

"Hello Alice.", I answered, voice still husky from sleep.

"Well, its about time you answered. I can't believe you sometimes Edward. First you leave, not even with the decency to---".

I cut her off before she could get wound up. "Did you call to insult me today Alice? I thought that was yesterday?". In fact, I got a call, almost daily, from Alice, trying to get me to come home. I knew she never told Bella or my parents where I was. She knew I needed space, though for what reason she had no idea. In her mind I was just a selfish prick of a brother who hurt her best friend.

"No, actually I called to let you know some recent news. Bella is pregnant.", she said quietly.

"Yay for her.", I muttered bitterly. Why should I care? I knew by now she would have moved on. It was probably that dog, Jacob's. I wanted her to move on. I wasn't good enough for her. So her new baby was a good thing....right?

"No, jerk, she is _really_ pregnant. Like, four months along, starting to show, baby bump and all, pregnant.", she spoke so fast I could barely keep up.

"And you're telling me this why?", I questioned. She knew how bad it hurt to speak of Bella.

"Edward... he left her. Spat in her face, and left. She is all alone. I'm the only one there for her. I don't know if that means anything to you or not Edward, but I figured you would want to know.", she practically whispered.

I was seething. How could he do that? Why? Surely she had done nothing. Bella is so kind.

"Who was it, Alice.", I asked through gritted teeth.

"Jacob."

That was it. I knew this would happen. I am such an idiot for leaving. I have to get back to Bella. Now!

**A/N: So... did you like? Yay or nay? -giggle- I just felt like I should go ahead and introduce the topic of Edward coming home. Bella won't receive the news kindly, I promise. It may be awhile before they get back together. I'm not really very sure. Oh, and Jacob will be making another appearance. So keep a look out for the mutt. =] Sorry Jacob fans... he's just not a favorite of mine, especially in this story. **

**R&R please!!**

**recommended music for this chapter: Save You by Simple Plan. It goes pretty great with Edward's POV. =]**


	4. Here He Comes

**A/N:**

**So here is an update for you! Sorry I haven't been keeping up with them like I know I should. There is just so much to do lately... I get caught up. I also have two more stories I am working on. Fated Glance is my priority right now, because I am almost done and it was my first. The other one is just in the works, but is turning out pretty well, I think. Its based on real events in my life. =] Please check them out! **

**Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not SM... I just enjoy her work thoroughly. **

_That was it. I knew this would happen. I am such an idiot for leaving. I have to get back to Bella. Now!_

**EPOV:**

It was decided quickly, not even a trace of doubt in my mind. I would go back home, reconcile with my family and try, as hard as I possibly could, to help Bella understand how foolish I was, how I have changed, and hopefully, to get back in her good graces. At the very least to be her friend again. I knew better than to hope for anything more. I lost that privilege when I got on that plane.

**APOV:**

Ok, well I wasn't expecting Edward to just jump up and start packing right away to come home, but I guess I had misinterpreted Edward's feelings for Bella. I sighed as I thought of her. How would she take to the news of Edward's return? Or worse, how would she take to the news that I have spoken with Edward nearly everyday since he's been gone? Not kindly towards either I'm sure. I'm just going to have to suck it up and tell her. She deserves to know.

**BPOV:**

"Hey Bella...", Alice began tentatively from her perch on my love seat, across the room.

"Yes Alice.", I sighed, thinking that she was trying to work up to her plan for another shopping adventure. I wasn't quite expecting the news she actually had for me.

"Ummm.... Edward is", I drew in a sharp breath at his name, memories flooding in,"coming home...", she finished nervously.

"When?", I ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well, he should be landing in a few hours. I figure he'll probably go home first and talk to Mom and Dad before he comes to you--", she stopped short, her eyes widening.

"What does that mean Alice?", I sighed.

"He misses you, Bella. He's told me this almost everyday since he's been--", she started.

"WHAT!?!", I screamed. "What do you mean 'he's told me almost everyday..?'. You've been talking to him? Everyday? Did it even occur to you that I might would like to know if he was ok? Geez, Alice. I'd almost convinced myself he was dead! And now he is coming back? Why ever for?". I ended the last of my explosion softly, contemplating. I guess he just missed his family. Understandable really.

Alice rolled her eyes slightly as she answered, "Bella, he's coming back to help you. He heard about everything that happened and he wants to be there for you.".

I snorted, "Oh, so he feels bad for me and how things have turned out since he left so he's coming back. That's just wonderful, Alice. You know how I _love_ being a charity case. And how, pray tell, did he learn about my supposed problems?".

Alice answered, wincing at the indelicate sound, "Uh, I might have mentioned it to him.". Then she cringed back as if she expected me to yell, or possibly even hit her. I merely sighed and dropped my head in my hands.

"Oh Alice... He won't come back to me. Not how it used to be. We were so close...", I whispered.

"He cares Bella. I can hear it in his voice every time he speaks about you.", she said quietly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not the same woman I was. Things change...people change... Besides, he never did really care about me. I was just a friend.".

"But why can't we be more?", I heard from behind me.

**A/N: Ok, I had to introduce him somehow... I think it was a pretty durn good intro with the addition of a nice cliffy. =] I hope y'all enjoy! R&R please!!**

**recommended music for this chapter: Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. I think it really compliments the subject of this entire story actually. Well, in my head anyways. =]**

**loves**

**L**


	5. Menacing Welcome

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. -frown- I have 2 other stories and one of those is almost complete. This one is, admittedly, on the back-burner. Please forgive me. But here is an update for my loyal readers who still keep up with this story. =] **

_"But why can't we be more?", I heard from behind me._

**BPOV: **

I stiffened immediately when I heard the all to familiar voice behind me. I slowly turned back towards the front door, hoping, praying to God and all powers that be, that the impossible didn't just become possible. Delaying the inevitable, I slowly raised my eyes, scanning the area in front of me, only to come face to face with _him. _Oh, how I hated those beautiful, emerald eyes and that chiseled frame. Oh, how I despised those muscular---

I mentally slapped myself to pull my minds from their misguided rant. _Its probably just the pregnancy _I assured myself silently. Taking a breath, I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by that despicable, luxurious, velveteen voice.

"Bella..... hi.... How are ---"

I cut him off quickly, my voice dripping with rage and sarcasm as I stepped forward menacingly, "How am I? How am I, Edward? I don't know. How do I look to you? Don't I look magnificent? Oh, I am absolutely thrilled to be four months pregnant, no job, no car, no money, absolutely dependant on my all to generous best friend, and with no fu---"

Alice cut me off, "Edward, have you been home yet? Mom and Dad will be so anxious to see you. In fact, you should probably head there right now. Mom would be so heartbroken if she knew you came to see us first.", she said, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Uh, err, no, but you're probably right. I just wanted to let you know that I made it home.", he said, shooting nervous glances my way while backing up slightly.

I snorted quietly at his words. Home. Hah. As if he has any right to call Forks, Washington home. As if he didn't forfeit all those rights the minute he left. I sucked in a shaky breath and reminded Alice of my doctors appointment tomorrow. "I'm feeling a bit ill, I'll see you in the morning Alice. I hope your trip was well, Edward.", I added as an afterthought. He nodded and turned to leave, then stopped and stepped closer to me. I shuddered a bit at the unbidden memories his scent brought.

"You look well, Bella. I hope we get to spend more time together later.".

I just stared, open mouthed and shocked at his nerve. Alice very nearly pushed him out the door with an "I'll see you in the morning Bella, sleep well!!". Hah, sleep. Right.

**APOV:**

I thought she was going to jump on him and claw his eyes out. Never have I seen Bella that angry. She is usually so passive aggresive. Then she surprised me.

With heavy sarcasm she began, ""How am I? How am I, Edward? I don't know. How do I look to you? Don't I look magnificent? Oh, I am absolutely thrilled to be four months pregnant, no job, no car, no money, absolutely dependant on my all to generous best friend, and with no fu---", I cut her off there, not wanting her to have any regrets later. I turned my attention towards Edward, trying to cut some stress and send him a silent message to retreat while he could. He agreed, taken aback at Bella's outburst. Then he stepped forward to bid Bella farewell, and I jumped at the look on her face to shove him back out of the door.

"What were you thinking!!", I nearly screamed as we left.

"I just.... seeing her there, in obvious pain...because of me. Alice, I have to fix this. I have to be there for her, make up for all the time I wasn't.. I have to change everything, and I will.", he looked near tears.

I sighed, "Edward, she made it clear that she doesn't want your pity. She doesn't need you to pet her and make her empty promises.".

"Then, I guess I will have to make promises I can keep.", he whispered.

_Promises he can keep, _I thought to myself, grimacing. This is probably not a decision Bella is not going to be happy about.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope this chapter makes up for my absence a little bit. I promise to do a little bit better in the future. Starting after I get back from Tennessee. Have a great New Years y'all!**

**recommended music for this chapter: Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Blood and Iron. =]**


	6. Not a Perfect World

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! =] I want y'all to feel special. I am in Tennessee right now and a muse just started whispering in my ear. I know my chapters are short, but I have a short attention span so, in reality, I'm only doing the best I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

_Promises he can keep, _I thought to myself, grimacing. This is probably not a decision Bella is not going to be happy about.

**EPOV:**

Well, needless to say, my return home had not been a particularly warm and fuzzy one. My fears were confirmed. Bella hates me. She made that abundantly clear in the middle of her venom filled rant. And why shouldn't she? I was no better than dirt…scum even. Now, I just have to decide how to make it up to her.

These thoughts, along with memories of the traces of pain I saw in those chocolate depths, were running through my mind continuously as I drove to meet my parents. How would they react? I have no idea. In a perfect world my mother would run up to me with arms opened wide. In a perfect world, my father would greet me as if I were the prodigal son. Yeah, in a perfect world it would be sunshine and roses and kisses and hugs and laughter. In my world? Well, I can only say that I wouldn't be surprised, or even put out, if I got the greeting I deserved.

"Snap out of it, Edward, we're almost there.", Alice exclaimed from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes in her general direction and tried to get lost in my musings again.

She sighed, "Edward, you know yourself that no matter how angry they are at first, they will always love you and you will always have a home here.

I nodded at her, "I know, Alice, but I almost expect, and wouldn't even begrudge them, the same welcome I received from Bella. I have been gone for far too long without a phone call or so much as a postcard. They're not going to be thrilled.".

"Well, suck it up buddy. We're here.", she responded quietly.

Indeed we were. Alice must have called ahead. My mom stepped out onto the front porch, and I could see dad behind her, ready to step out as well. I hung my head and turned to face them.

"Hello…", I stuttered.

Mom, gasping with emotion, ran up to me first. "Edward--I--when--." She then closed her eyes and took a single step back from me. As they opened, I could see, behind the tears, the glint of steel that surfaced suddenly. I was, awkwardly enough, scared of her. In the split second it took for that fear to make itself known to me , my loving, gentle, kind mother took another single step back, like a pitcher, although the comparison didn't come till later, and brought her hand home from somewhere near Texas across my cheek.

"Don't you ever, _EVER, _do this to us again, Edward Cullen. I thought you were dead two years ago! I have cried myself to sleep every night since we found your letter. And then to not call? Your father has wilted from the man he was to the man I never hoped he would ever be. And Bella? Oh, poor Bella. I haven't seen her either in four years, since you left. I know she's still alive because Alice goes there daily and leaves us with updates. Edward-- I just-- I'm sorry I hit you, but, I just-- I'm glad you're home.", she started out screaming, then faded down into a soft whisper.

"Edward, if you would like to take your suitcases up to your old room, you're more than welcome to stay.", my dad said gently, coming up behind mom to lead her away. I could tell from the nod he gave me that our talk wasn't over yet. I would gladly have taken a beating. He knew this, and wasn't planning granting my beating. I knew they had immediately forgiven me, but I still felt remorseful. Especially after witnessing my mother's pain. I should have never left. I should have stayed, fought for what I wanted and sucked up any pain in the process.

An hour went by before Alice stuck her head through my door to tell me dinner was ready. I pushed myself off the bed and walked silently downstairs into out large dining room. The first thing I noticed was the tangy smell of simmering sauce and pungent aroma of garlic. Lasagna, my favorite.

With a questioning glance at Alice, I continued my short journey into the room. Mom looked up from her plate and smiled warmly, while Dad stood and walked over to me to pat my back. "Welcome home, son. We've missed you.", he said quietly.

After we all sat and began plating our fantastic meal, the conversation flowed smoothly. I noticed that my parents both strayed from topics where Bella was concerned. For this, I was grateful. I had to work out my problems with Bella alone. I had known, when I left, that she loved me. I had known that since we were small. Growing up we had been best friends, sharing secrets and telling each other everything. Once we reached high school we grew even closer, helping each other with boy or girlfriend troubles. We graduated and people began settling down. We both scoffed at the young marriages, both of us saying that we wouldn't even be interested in settling down till after college. Then, Jacob Black began coming around. He followed Bella everywhere until finally, having pity on him, she went on a date with him. This only encouraged him. Bella seemed to be warming up to him, spending more time in La Push than usual. I had thought she found the one she wanted to be with. So, feigning the need for adventure, I left. What a horrible mistake I had made.

**BPOV:**

Images ran through my dreams. His smiling face, his beautiful eyes, that crooked smile. Then, nothing, pitch black even. It was strangling me with its absolute darkness. I felt like I was falling, only to be caught, suddenly, by strong arms.

I woke, screaming. He had left, disappeared, was dead to me, then returned. The force of his return on my emotions left me staggered. Why had he come back? Did he truly believe I would ever forgive him. Well, of course he had never known how I felt. I fell in love with him while we were still only kids. He hadn't known then and would never know, or feel the same. I had accepted this soon after he left. I had become good friends with Jacob Black, and, even though I would probably only feel friendship for him, when Edward left

He had been there to comfort me. I, eventually, married him. Then it went downhill. I knew he knew I would always love Edward, but he tolerated me, maybe even loved me. I was willing to work it out with him, forgiving him for the unforgivable sometimes, but then I was pregnant. And he left. Just like that. I suppose I deserved it for being selfish enough to marry my best friend. I thought, after Jacob left, that this was it, I was finally going to be alone. Then _he _came back, and I realized just how blurry the line between love and hate can really be.

**A/N: Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope y'all enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R please! =] **

**recommended music for this chapter: This Ain't a Love Song by Bon Jovi **


	7. Its Been Too Long

**A/N: Hey guys! So so so so so so so soooooooo eternally sorry for making y'all wait this long. I've been busy with the other stories. But 'YAY' Fated Glance is done! So I get to spend more time here! =]**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you already know what I'm gonna say... not mine, all SMs.... moving on**

**p.s: I got a great suggestion on a a review for One Last Breath. I'm going to put the song suggestions at the top, because, well, they just set the tone. Enjoy!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Save You by Simple Plan ( I know I use it alot, but it really makes alot of sense in the chapter)_

_Then he came back, and I realized just how blurry the line between love and hate can really be._

**BPOV:**

I woke up smiling from my dream. It took me a few moments to focus on the world around me and realize that I shouldn't be so happy that I had a happy dream about Edward, for a change. Grumbling, I got up and stumbled into the attached bathroom so I could get myself ready for another long day. Thinking about my upcoming day, I remembered that Alice was taking me for my doctor's appointment and I would find out the sex of my baby today.

Smiling, in earnest now, I walked into the kitchen to pop some toast in the toaster for my breakfast. Hmm, maybe I'll even scramble some eggs. Yes, and of course we'll have ketchup with that. Maybe even some mustard. I sighed. Yep, my cravings were in full swing now.

A_ knock knock_ came from the door and I smiled to myself, thinking of how Alice will surely rope me in to shopping after my appointment. Ah well, I didn't have anything left to do the rest of the day. I walked swiftly to the door to let my best friend in. I was met with a pair of shining, brown eyes.

"Jacob?", I gasped. We had been divorced for a few months now. I could remember that after the day he left, he came back to tell me he had forgotten to get me to sign the papers. I had a hard time grasping that he had been planning on leaving me for months.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?", he asked me quietly. I looked up at him, concern flooding my thoughts as I heard the waver in his voice.

"Well, I'm doing alright, I suppose, but I haven't seen you in awhile. Whats up?", I questioned glibly. He looked down on me through hooded eyes.

"Tanya left me, Bella. She's gone and I'm alone and lonely.", he said tearfully. I sighed as my concern and worry flew out the door.

I nearly snickered, "So, your mistress left you and now you want me, your ex-wife, to just take you back. As if nothing happened? Am I correct, Jacob?".

"Well... that makes it sound pretty horrible--", he started.

"That's because it _is _horrible, Jacob. I can't believe you. You leave me, for God knows what reason while I'm pregnant with _your _baby, to be with the 'woman down the street' and when she discovers your sleazy ways, no doubt, she leaves and you come crawling back to me for sympathy. Do I have this straight now? Honestly, Jacob, you sicken me.", I cut in harshly. And he does sicken me now. To think, I trusted him with everything and he dismisses me for 'greener pastures'. Well, his luck is up. I'm not about to be fooled into that again.

Snarling, he steps up and pushes me back a bit so he can get in my face. "You know what sickens me, Bella? To know that even when I loved you, you were still pining after that idiot, Cullen. What sickens me even more is you believing he could have ever actually loved you. Face it Bella. I was the only one who ever even came close to loving a slut like you. I came back to give you a chance to apologize. Seems like I've made a mistake.".

I got right back in his face, "No, Jacob, the mistake was mine. Mine for ever believing scum like you even knew how to love someone. Mine for seeing past all the wrong you've done and mine for not leaving you in the first place. I should have a restraining order put on you. Why did you come back anyway Jacob?".

He smiled and I was taken aback by the abrupt gesture. "I had some unfinished business in town and, hearing that Cullen was back in town, I decided to stop by and see how you and your lover were doing.".

I snorted a little at that,"My lover? Hardly. Jacob, he left too. You know that. We were never even together. I can't believe you would say something so stupid.". Maybe throwing names around was a bit middle school, but I was tired of being pushed around. I looked up at Jacob as he started forward.

"Well then, I guess Mr. Cullen wouldn't mind a bit if I _sampled the cousine."_, he said suggestively. I suppressed a shudder and moved to open the door.

"You should leave now, Jacob, before Ali--" I was cut off by a sharp slap across my mouth and stopped suddenly, silently cursing my tears' betrayal. I gaped at Jacob, who stood over me, seething.

"How dare you threaten me. As if puny, little Alice could do anything to stop me from taking what I want.", he snapped. I cowered a bit, trying my best to protect the life inside me. Why would he even think I would be willing to? I looked and realized I had no chance at fighting back. Me, four months pregnant and starting to show, against a giant. All I would be able to do is hold still and wait until he finished. That's if he didn't kill me afterwards, and judging the situation, that seemed to be a major part of his plan. I shook violently as I remembered how he had, at one time, loved me. Held me softly as if I were porcelain and easily broken. Were had that man gone?

He stepped closer and I let a small sob out. "Please Jacob, just leave me alone.", I begged, shamelessly. He snickered and reached out to grab me roughly. Surprised by the sudden movement, I let him get too close. I could smell his putrid breath as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Just like old times, huh Bella?". He had moved to undo the buttons on my blouse and I contemplated, quickly, my chances of survival against him. Slim to none, really. He made his way lower down my shirt and I started crying, sobbing, and finally screaming. Not that it would do any good. My neighbors were all college aged and rarely came home at this time during the day with classes and whatnot. But if I could bust his ear drum or something...

"What the-- what are you doing, you dog. Let her go!", I heard yelling and cursing. Jacob's hands were forced off my shirt and I felt his weight drop off my body. Sighing in relief, I looked around for my savior. I gasped at the impending battle in front of me. Jacob has been pushed into the far corner of the room and stood there with his arms up, glaring at Edward through slitted eyes. Edward was standing directly in front of me, slightly crouched, and ready to fight if need be. I realized I was still whimpering when I felt two small arms wrap around my waist.

"Alice! When did you get here? How did you get in?", I babbled, still in shock from my encounter.

"We've only been here a few minutes. I was going to wait till later, give you time to sleep in and such, but I kept getting this feeling that something bad was happening. So, I grabbed Edward and made my over here. On the stairs we could here you screaming and that's when Edward burst in. Um, we owe you a new door and lock.", she finished sheepishly.

I just smiled and reached for a hug, before a loud grunt snatched my attention. Jacob had launched himself at Edward, who deftly caught him by the shoulders and moved sideways so Jacob's abdomen would connect with his knee. Jacob, gasping in pain, stood to make his way towards Edward again, who just sidestepped him a few times.

"Jacob, man, I don't wanna fight. Come on, lets all calm down.", he asked urgently.

Jacob sneered and Alice whispered loudly, "He must not know that Jacob slapped you.". I jumped and spun to see Edward's reaction. He had gone rigid and was staring down a jeering Jacob.

"You... what?!", Edward asked coldly, stepping forward. Jacob, sensing danger, jumped to his feet and made his way to the door, only to find himself nose to nose with Edward.

"You don't get to just walk out, Jacob. Not after what you've done.", Edward snarled.

Jacob barked a laugh, "You know what, Cullen? You want her? Take her! She's nothing but a whore any--", Jacob was cut off by Edward's fist connecting violently with his nose. Gasping as drops of blood squeezed through his fingertips, Jacob managed to push away from Edward and ran towards the door, flinging it open, and made his escape down the stairs. Breathing heavily, Edward turned to face me, gasping at my cheek, which had begun to swell and had a nice green and purple color to it. I saw the guilt and worry written plainly on his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Edward and no, it wasn't your fault that Jacob is a psychopath and no, there is no reason to worry about me now. He's gone.", I said lightly. Alice frowned and sat back on her heels as Edward made his way slowly to me.

"Did he hit you often, Bella?", he asked quietly.

"No, only when he was drunk or in a bad mood.", I didn't bother to provide that he was usually grumpy after work and was drunk before supper. I looked at Alice and forced a smile.

"Are we ready to head to the doctor's?", I asked, quickly, trying to put as much space between Edward and myself as possible. I just wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Especially not after today.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. =] R&R please!**

**loves**

**L**


	8. Its a !

**A/N: Hey guys! So, Jacob came back! Does him leaving after his tussle with Edward mean he is gone for good... well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. -smile- Here is your new chapter which is sort of a continuation of the last one.**

_"Are we ready to head to the doctor's?", I asked, quickly, trying to put as much space between Edward and myself as possible. I just wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Especially not after today._

**APOV:**

So, lets recap. My brother came back and turned our lives upside down, again. My best friend hates my brother. Her ex-husband comes for a 'visit' and tries to rape and possibly kill her. Edward breaks down her door and beats Jacob up. Yeah, I have a perfectly normal family. I sighed to myself thinking about the last few hours' happenings. What really bugs me is how Bella reacted to Edward.

"So," I began carefully, "Jacob is back in town? Great, cause that's not awkward at all.". Bella nodded her head and continued staring silently out the window.

I sighed, frustrated, "Come on Bella, talk to me. Whats wrong?".

She looked at me glaringly for a short second and snapped out of it grimacing, "Oh Alice... I don't know whats wrong with me. I should be happy Edward is back, but all I can think about is how he just left, no note, no phone call, nothing. We were best friends and, honestly, I thought we might have ended up being something more, but then he just left.".

I forced a smile and replied, "Bella Bella Bella, can you not see just how enamored Edward is of you? I mean.. He just beat the crap out of your ex-husband for you. I call that love.".

She just rolled her eyes at that. "Oh please Alice. Do you realize how many other girls he has probably been with since he left? There is no way he finds me interesting now, if he ever did!".

Now I rolled my eyes at that, "Good grief Bella, get over yourself. You're not even half as plain as you think you are and anyone would be happy to be yours. I know one in particular....". She thought about that for a second, tilting her head quizzically, but refused to answer, moving on to a completely new topic in an effort to change the subject.

"So, oh wisest of all Alices, what will my baby be?", she asked, laughing. I grinned and punched her playfully in the arm.

"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out in a few minutes.", I said pointedly. We were just pulling into the hospital's parking lot.

**BPOV:**

_"Good grief Bella, get over yourself. You're not even half as plain as you think you are and anyone would be happy to be yours. I know one in particular...."._

Alice knew she had hit a chord with me, but I turned my gaze away and asked her a random question off the top of my head."So, oh wisest of all Alices, what will my baby be?".

She laughed and refused to answer saying, "That my dear is for me to know and you to find out in a few minutes". We were, finally, pulling into the doctor's office for my check up. I would know the sex of my baby today and I couldn't be more thrilled. Alice turned her grin toward me and I groaned, knowing what her exact words would be.

"Oooooh," she gushed, "this means we can start shopping for items to go into the baby's room!". Frighteningly enough, I found myself rather excited. I was going to be decorating my baby's room. Like a mother. Oh, I'm going to be a mother! Looking over at Alice, I knew my excitement was tangible so I tried to lighten my mood a little as Alice's dad stepped toward us.

"Hi sweetie, hey Bella. I hear you find out what kind of miracle you're having today.". I just smiled at Carlisle's odd choice of words and nodded my head. I haven't been over to Carlisle and Esme's lately, mostly since Edward left, because it just felt to awkward and painful to be there.

"Hey dad! We sure do! I am so excited! We'll finally get to go shopping for the baby! Clothes and toys and a crib and bassinet and diapers, tons of diapers, and--", I slapped my hand over Alice's mouth before she got too wound up.

"Hey Carlisle, yeah, we'll be finding out today. I just hope the baby is healthy. That's all I'm worried about.", I interceded above Alice's muffled screams of vengeance.

Carlisle smiled kindly down at me, "We've really missed you around the house, Bella. Esme and I were actually wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night.". I gulped and smiled. Dinner, in Edward's house. With Edward's family. And possibly Edward himself. I don't think I can do it. Seeing my indecision, Alice stomped my foot pretty hard causing me to gasp.

With a glare thrown towards Alice, I answered Carlisle."I would love to! Please let Esme know how grateful I am to be invited.". He smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when we all heard his name being paged over the intercom. He sighed and patted my shoulder before turning and walking swiftly towards the back.

Alice and I quickly made our way down the hall to check in with the receptionist for my appointment. She smiled at me dismissively and directed towards the waiting room chairs till my name was called.

"Bella Swann?", a nurse called stepping out from a set of double doors. I stood up, with Alice tagging behind, and made my way to my doctor's exam room. It was spacious and had a couch in it, instead of the usual hard backed chairs. I sunk into one of the soft seats and turned to Alice to chat about the dinner tomorrow when my doctor walked in.

"Hello Dr. Weber", I said politely, smiling at the curly headed woman.

"Please call me Angela.", She grinned back at me and made her way across the room to shake my hand.

Turning to look at Alice she smiled and said, "Oh, is this your 'partner'?" I giggled a little at that and Alice turned maroon.

Between fits of giggles I managed to choke out, "No ma'am, she's just my friend. The baby's father is no longer in the picture so she has graciously offered to make my appointments with me.", I sobered up a bit at the end and Angela noticed.

Blushing a bit herself, she replied, "Ok, I see. Well how about we get started then". I nodded as she directed me to the paper lined bed in the middle of the room. The bed had a medium sized monitor beside it, along with a couple of different instruments. I gulped and lay back on the bed as Angela began her examination.

Smiling, Angela sat back and said, "Your baby is doing just fine Bella. It will be a very healthy child, and the delivery should go with no complications. Seeing as how its now April, I would predict your birth to take place around the New Year.". I smiled at that as Angela hooked up her monitor.

"Are you ready to see your miracle?", she asked kindly. I smiled and took a deep breath before nodding my head. I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye, trembling in excitement.

"Ok, Bella, this will be a little cold and may be uncomfortable for a second.", Angela stated, raising my hospital gown. I gritted my teeth against the cold and was surprised to find that the sticky goo wasn't terribly unbearable. After moving the wand around my stomach a few times, Angela asked me to look at the screen. What I saw surprised me. It was the size of a large peanut. I stared breathlessly at this tiny person. A person I had fallen in love with instantly.

"See the heart beating Bella? It is definitely a strong child.", Angela commented.

"Would like to know the sex?". I nodded my head slowly, not taking my eyes off the child on the monitor. I could hear Alice squealing under her breath and could barely contain my own excitement.

Angela smiled, "You, Bella Swann, are the mother of a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! I definitely enjoyed writing it! Leave me love! R&R please!**

**loves**

**L**


	9. Tense Reunion

**A/N: As it usually is, I have no idea whats going to happen in this chapter, so honestly, I'm pretty excited to find out! I'm pretty sure Jacob may make another, short, appearance. I may even introduce the other couples in this chapter. Hmmm... well, lets see.. shall we? R&R please! =]**

**Disclaimer: Nope... not mine... yet (mwahaha)**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina Mcbride and Bright Lights by Brandi Carlile_

_Angela smiled, "You, Bella Swann, are the mother of a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"_

**BPOV:**

I am going to be a mother. It all seemed so real now. I am carrying this child with me and _she _will be spoiled and beautiful and protected and loved and cherished and--

"Bella!!!!". My thoughts were cut off by my annoyingly loud, pixie of a best friend. I looked over to her, in the driver's seat, and rolled my eyes.

"What, Alice?", I sighed. I knew what was coming and I was just too exhausted to fight it. That doesn't mean I am going to make it any easier on her though.

"Cheer up a little bit, mommy-to-be! We're going baby shopping! And now we know to get pink!!", she trilled happily. I just rolled my eyes again and laid my head back on the headrest. I _hate_ pink. Absolutely detest it. She knows this. I would argue, but I can't think of a better color for a girl baby.

"Wait Alice, what about yellow? Or green? Or light blue? Anything other than pink. Please..", I whined a little, half joking.

Alice glared before answering, "Bella, you know that _all_ little girls come home in pink blankets and have cute, little pink clothes and cute, little pink--"

"ALICE!!!! Come on... please...", I cut her off, begging.

"Ugh, fine, whatever.", she conceded, throwing me a mocking sort of look. I only smiled in response to my victory, but new I would end up paying in some kind of 'Alice torture' way. I groaned at the thought and Alice smirked, almost as if she knew what I was thinking.

Still joking back and forth, we pulled up to the mall and parked quickly. Walking through the parking lot, I noticed the brown curls framing a very familiar face.

"Emmet!!", I cried, running over to him.

"Bells!", he boomed, picking me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Em.. can't--breath---pregnant--ack-", I wheezed before he let me go. Alice's older brother may as well have been my older brother too. We hadn't seen each other in years, but at least he kept in touch.

"Ah Bellsy, you still crack me up.", he said, chuckling.

"What, no 'hello little sis, how are you on this fine day'? Well Emmet, I'm hurt.", Alice said with a straight face. Emmet snapped around and lifted Alice up by her shoulders and squeezed her.

"Why hello, sister dearest. How have you been? Its been so long. What, no rings? No one is good enough for my little Al or Bells, huh?", he asked, laughing. Despite his humorous tone, the words hit deep. Yeah, there is someone good enough. I'm just not done being mad at him... not that he would truly want me anyways.

Emmet, noticing my silence, grew concerned. "Bella, whats wrong? I know Edward left suddenly, right before I began left for Chicago, but I thought you and Jacob were serious.".

I knew he was only trying to help, so I held back the irritation following Jacob's name. He noticed my grimace though and moved to press for further information, before Alice jumped in.

"Emmet... Jacob left. They are not together anymore. I doubt Bella will even accept child supp---", she cut herself off, hoping that Emmet hadn't heard. Of course, he had.

"Child support? Bella? Are you pregnant? Do Charlie and Renee know?", Emmet said in a rush, confused and upset.

"Wait, wait. Hold up. You said he LEFT? Why that son of a --- I'll kill him. Mothe--"

"Emmet, control yourself!!", Alice cut in quickly, before Emmet could cause a scene. I just nodded blankly and moved to hide my face with my long hair. Emmet walked over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"It will be fine, Bella, we'll all be here to help you.. I promise.", he said sincerely

I snorted indelicately at a sudden though, "Yeah, that's what Edward said too.."

"Edward? He's back? Alice?", poor Emmet looked so confused and upset.

"Yeah, he's back Em... he's staying with mom and dad.", Alice answered. Emmet muttered something sinister about that making him easier to find and I just frowned.

"Emmet? Baby?", we heard a husky, feminine voice call. We all turned to see a beautiful woman gliding our way. Beautiful isn't even the correct term. She was... amazing, astounding, a Greek goddess, could have easily been walking down a runway rather than walking towards us.

Emmet, shockingly, turned pink and turned to introduce us all. "Alice, Bells, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie.". She smiled and waved, moving closer to Emmet, almost shyly. Well, I _was _openly gawking. I would be uncomfortable too, probably.

Alice snapped out of her shock first, grabbing Rosalie's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Hey, I'm Alice and my speechless friend over here is Bella. We are very pleased to meet you. I can tell we're going to be great friends.". She said all this in a rush and Rosalie just smiled uncomfortably.

"Aww Rosie, don't play bashful. Really guys, once she gets to know you she'll warm up.", Emmet said, grinning. I took a breath and snapped out of my reverie.

"Its very nice to meet you, Rosalie. I'm Bella.", I smiled warmly at her and she grinned back. We all turned towards the mall to walk in, when we heard a deep rumble behind us. We all managed to look up in time to see Jacob speeding away in his giant, black Bronco. Was he following me?

"I kind of wish he had stopped to say hi.", Emmet said, a little _too _innocently. Alice nodded grimly in response and I just turned to the door, ready to walk in. I was reaching for the handle when I was stopped suddenly by a fairly muscular arm.

"Please, allow me.", his silky voice offered like a peace treaty. I, unfortunately, glanced up in time to be stopped dead in my tracks by his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Hello Edward. What brings you here today?", I asked, genuinely curious.

He only smiled at me before answering, "I just felt the need to get out of the house....", then he paused, glancing up to find Emmet glowering down at him. He gulped quickly and stood a little straighter. I just rolled my eyes at the display of testosterone.

"Hi, Edward..", Emmet began, stepping forward.

"Hey, big brother..."

**A/N: I wasn't sure where this would lead to, but I am glad it led me here! Now I have some ideas! Woot! Oh, pat me on the bakc please, I got a promotion at work. -big smile- Have a great day guys!**


	10. Will I Ever Forgive Him?

**A/N: I know, I know... you all hate me. But you can't hate me anymore cause I'm back!! With a brand new chapter! I get cookies for this... right? Oh, also... I'm starting a new story soon. I'm not sure what the title will be yet, but I'll figure one out and let y'all know. =] R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM... just Laura, therefore the characters do not belong to me. **

_recommended music for this chapter:__ She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

_"Hey, big brother..."_

**EPOV:**

Emmet was glaring at me from behind, or rather _above_, Alice. I haven't seen my brother since before I left, but I knew that he knew what Mom, Dad, and Bella had been going through since I left. I could see it in his eyes as he looked at me, appraising. He stepped forward, getting a bit closer to me as he began speaking in low tones.

"Edward.. do you know what you put Mom and Dad through? How they hoped and prayed every night that you would return home to them safely. How they begged God every day that this would be the day you came back. And what about Bella. She was left with only Jacob to protect her. Did you know that her mom left and her dad was so down and out about it that he fell into alcoholism? Did you know that Jacob left her, after four years together and her carrying their child. Do you know that, for nearly 3 months after you left, Alice would go to her house and let her cry herself to sleep? Do you know that, even now, because she's a good person, that she still loves you? Do you?", Emmet finished quietly,having thoroughly wiped away my good mood. What he said at the end tore at my heart more than any of his other words. He stepped back and looked on somberly as Bella blinked three times and began to tremble. I reached over to hold her but she stepped away into Alice' waiting arms.

"Shh, shh Bells.", she comforted her, "Everything is going to be fine. Emmet was just trying to hurt Edward. I'm sure he doesn't know what he was talking about. Shh shh." she continued as Bella sobbed harder.

"But--but... He--he's.. he's right, Alice.", she glared at me. "I do love Edward... but I don't know that I could ever forgive him.. or trust him. Ever. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again.". That statement was like a slap to the face. On one hand, she loves me. On the other, she hates me. I knew I had to do something to make things better. I just don't know how I could possibly do that. She won't even let me near her.

**BPOV:**

He moved to comfort me after his brother's outrageous statement, but I couldn't do it. I knew that his touch would set fire to my mind and make it completely impossible for me to control myself. Yes, I loved him. Love him. I probably always will. I just can't let him know that there are ways he could win back my trust, because I, honestly, don't know myself.

"Sorry little B", Emmet said, moving forward to wrap his thickly muscled arms around me. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to get a thought through Eddie boy's thick head.". He grinned down at me and I instantly forgave him.

"And he did...". Edward said quietly. I watched him reach for the door to the mall entrance once more, to hold it open for everyone, and I almost lost it again. He was, of course, beautiful. Angelic. Glorious.

_"but he doesn't really love you, not the same way you love him. He just wants to be your friend again. Am I strong enough for even that?_" I asked myself .

Emmet, oblivious to the tension as we walked through the doors into the mall, grinned and slapped Edward on the back. "Its good to have you back, bro.". Edward just looked at him incredulously.

"Does this mean you forgive me?", he asked softly. Emmet just smiled and lunged at Edward, securing him in a headlock. After giving him a 'noogie', he stepped back.

"What do you think?", he asked. Edward smiled a small half smile and hugged his brother, glad to have made amends one more time. Over Emmet's shoulder, Edward glanced at me, and I could see all the longing, fear, sadness, and hopelessness stream from his beautiful, angelic, gorgeous...

I smacked myself mentally once more to escape from my unwilling appreciation. Gosh, this pregnancy was harsh.

**A/N: Just another filler, but I needed to sort of set the scene for some plans I have, tentavily, of course. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Competition

**A/N: So so so so so so so very sorry that I haven't been updating guys. =[ I was promoted at work and some things in my life are picking up speed, so its been difficult to keep up like I should. Oh, that and I have a new story that y'all should check out. "Through His Eyes". Sure to be pretty durn good, if I do say so myself. So, enough with the excuses and self-congratulations... on to the new chapter! For which I receive e-cookies for... right? R&R please!!**

_recommended music for this chapter: Follow Through by Gavin Degraw and Fix You by Coldplay_

_"Does this mean you forgive me?", he asked softly. Emmet just smiled and lunged at Edward, securing him in a headlock. After giving him a 'noogie', he stepped back._

_"What do you think?", he asked. Edward smiled a small half smile and hugged his brother, glad to have made amends one more time. Over Emmet's shoulder, Edward glanced at me, and I could see all the longing, fear, sadness, and hopelessness stream from his beautiful, angelic, gorgeous..._

_I smacked myself mentally once more to escape from my unwilling appreciation. Gosh, this pregnancy was harsh._

**EPOV:**

A few days after the 'mall incident', Emmet and I decided to take a brother's day. I had seriously missed my older brother, and I knew that we had some catching up to do. I wanted to hear about his travels and I'm sure he wanted to hear of mine. I was still a little nervous though, things between us were still a bit tense.

"So, what did you want to do today Eddie?", He asked innocently, sitting across from me at our booth in a small coffee shop near home. I cringed visibly at my most hated nickname.

"Em... come on man. You know I hate that name!", I announced exasperatedly. "How was Brazil?", I asked him curiously, and trying desperately to change the subject.

"It was great, man, met a few steamy chicks and hit off really well. But, then I flew to Honduras. That's where I met Rosalie.", he said her name with such awe I could only question.

"Oh, well, tell me about Rosalie. She is definitely gorgeous, though I still prefer brunettes. How did you two hit it off, exactly?", I asked pleasantly. He smiled and got a far off look in his eyes.

"Ed", again I cringed, but let it pass, "She is amazing. We were both over there for volunteer work. I was working in the Honduran version of a nursing home and she was watching the children in the orphanages. I happened to go by there one day and our eyes met...", he trailed off. I huffed and prodded him for more information. He snapped out of his daze, "Oh, sorry. Anyways, I do believe it was love at first sight. I'm going to marry that girl one day, Edward, you wait and see.". I smiled at him, knowing how he can get over girls. But the way those two had looked at each other... there was definitely a connection there that can't be denied.

He sighed heavily, breaking me from my thoughts. "Now, Edward,", he said in mock seriousness, "Just what are you going to do about Bella?". I felt that painful lurch in the bottom of my stomach at her name.

"I don't know, Em. I royally screwed up. She may never forgive me. I'm almost certain we'll never be as close as we once were. But, maybe she'll let me in enough to be there for her and her child, like I want to be.", I replied solemnly. I heard a rude snort from behind me and I turned sharply to see who had the audacity to pry into a private conversation. I was met with the frigid eyes of Bella's ex.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?", I asked, loosing all semblance of manners. He just grinned cheekily at me and shrugged.

"Not much. But I can tell you for a fact that you'll never get close to Bella again. Even _if _she forgives you, which I doubt, when I win her back I won't let her come close to you. Or your siblings.", He said this so flippantly that, for a brief second, I almost believed him. Then, feeling the anger course through my bones at the way he had treated Bella, I rose from my chair, hovering over Jacob.

"You! You left her Jacob. You told her you never wanted to see her again and you called your child a bastard. And you-- you think you can simply just waltz right back into her life, as if nothing happened? It won't happen, Jake. I'll tell you this, if I have no chance with her, then you're far worse off than I am.". By this time I was breathing heavily and Emmet had risen to put a calm hand on my shoulder.

"As much as I would love to set you loose on him Edward, you don't need manslaughter on your permanent records.", he said cautiously. Jacob let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"It won't matter Emmet. Whether he beats me up or not, I win. She may be upset with me right now, Eddie, but I promise you, I have ways of making her come back to me.". He laughed again as he walked out grinning. I deflated against Emmet, who helped me to my seat.

"Ah, Ed. It will be ok. Bella is pissed at you right now, but as long as you show her you'll stay and just give her a little time, she'll come back. Besides, didn't you hear her say she still loves you the other day?", Emmet said, comforting me. I nodded and remembered something Jacob said.

"We should keep a close eye on her Emmet. I didn't like the look in Jacob's eyes when he said 'he had his ways of making her come back to him'. I'm afraid he's going to try and hurt her.".

**A/N: So... does this make up for having been gone for so long? I'm truly sorry about that and I promise to not do it again. On one condition. R&R this and please check out my newest story 'Through His Eyes'... please. Oh, R&R it. =] Thank you for reading!!**


	12. Did He Really Just

**A/N: Hey guys! -ducks away from the flying tomatoes- So so so so so soooooo very sorry that I've kept you waiting so long for an update! I promise I will try to make it up to you and try to update at least once a week if not once every two days. **

_recommended music for this chapter__: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd_

_"We should keep a close eye on her Emmet. I didn't like the look in Jacob's eyes when he said 'he had his ways of making her come back to him'. I'm afraid he's going to try and hurt her."._

**BPOV:**

So, here's how it is. Edward... knows I still have feelings for him. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet.... blissfully unaware and/or on his side. And to top it all off, I could swear I keep seeing flashes of Jacob around town. First time was in the coffee shop. Alice and I were leaving and I thought I heard a low chuckle behind me. I turned to see who it was but all I caught was a flash of blue shirt disappearing through the door. Another time was outside of the apartment. I was washing dishes and looking out over the street and saw a familiar face in the crowd. As soon as I blinked, however, he was gone. As much as I hate to, I'm going to have to blame this bit of paranoia on the pregnancy. Needless to say, life is pretty complicated right now. Well, in my mind anyway.

Alice had come over and we were cleaning up the left overs of a popcorn/comedy night. She glanced over at me and shook her head.

"Bella. Go sit down. You are too pregnant to be lifting and bending.", she said, placing her left hand on her left hip and shifting her weight to her right foot, followed by a deep pout. I just rolled my eyes at her display. I was not going to be bossed around by the evil pixie tonight.

"Alice, the heaviest thing I have lifted is a popcorn bowl and I'm barely bending at all.", I sighed. She, in turn, huffed and pushed me, gently, towards the couch. I gave in and plopped down. In truth, I was exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. My baby girl, Makayla Fay, was getting stronger everyday and I am pretty sure she has been leaving bruises in my uterus. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, frustrated by absolutely nothing.

"What wrong?", Alice asked, noticing my most recent mood swing.

"Nothing. Its just that its been seven months now and I'm ready for this baby to be out.", I griped.

Alice just smiled and replied, "Yay! Me too! We'll play dress up and I can shop for her and do her makeup and...blah blah.. blah blah". I stopped listening after makeup. I just groaned and tried to get comfortable again. Alice was still babbling about shopping "adventures" when someone knocked on the door. I just sighed as Alice flounced over and opened it, stepping outside and pulling the door behind her quickly. This irked me to no end, but I just didn't have the energy to chase her. I waited patiently and the door opened once more as Alice came in followed closely by Jacob.

Jacob.

I nearly snarled before I remembered my manners. "Hi Jacob. What a surprise. How've you been? How is Tanya?", I asked politely. He just shook his head and looked down at me through hooded eyes.

"We're not together anymore. Bella. I realized something. I can't be with someone I don't love. And... I love you.", he replied quietly. I almost snorted, but managed to catch myself in time.

"Alice, would you mind giving us a little privacy?", I asked Alice quietly. She paused for a moment, looking troubled, and finally nodded before turning to the door. I caught her eye and smiled to show I wasn't upset with her and she forced a small grin back. Hmmm..

As soon as Alice left, I turned to look at Jacob, still standing near the door. I beckoned him to a chair.

"Sit, stay awhile", I offered. He nodded and sat down, still staring at me. I opened my hands in a peaceful gesture._sd_

"So, speak.", I began.

"Bella, I miss you. We were so good together. I know I said somethings I shouldn't have but you've forgiven me before. Please forgive me again?", he pleaded. I paused to think for a moment. Well, he was the father of my child, he had a right to be in her life. But he left me. Well, he could have just been frustrated from work. Right? But he spit on me. He didn't mean it. Right? I waged internal warfare with myself until Makayla Fay began kicking in earnest. _My little miracle _I thought to myself. That moment made my decision for me.

"Jacob, I understand that you miss me, but you said some pretty terrible things. I have forgiven you for that, but I don't want you in my life. You the father of my child, so you have every right to be in her's, but I'm done. Our separation was final a few months back and I think it should stay that way. We can always be friends.", I said sincerely. I was shocked at myself. Did I really just use the 'we can still be friends' line? Goodness, this pregnancy is making me soft.

My thoughts were sharply cut off by a wicked slap to my face. The first thing I felt was horror, _did he really just slap me?_, followed quickly by anger, then pain. I could already feel the bruise forming on my translucent skin. I looked Jacob in the eye and growled. He howled with laughter and moved closer to me, pressing me deeper into the couch.

"Did you really think I would just leave, Bella? Did you? I can't leave you now. You're having our baby", he mocked, "And anyway, I can't have that idiot, _Cullen_, bothering you and trying to step in my place. What kind of daddy would I be? That is, of course, assuming that you come with me. If you choose not to, dearest Bella, then, what with no one there to care for our child, I'm afraid I would have to get rid of him.", he threatened. I sank lower into the couch, regathering my strength and getting ready to launch into an attack, pregnant belly or not. That he had the gall to threaten the life of MY child infuriated me.

"She... Jacob. He's a _she_.", a warm, smooth voice took over from the door. Edward. But, how did he--

"Alice called me when she was asked to leave, Bella. She said she didn't trust this dog for one second and that I should come check on you.", his eyes fell on my bruised cheek and I could see the fire beginning behind his eyes. "Apparently, I was a little too late", he said, standing stock still, now glaring at Jacob viciously. Jacob just laughed.

"Well hey there Cullen ol' buddy. Good to see you again. Come to be Bella's white knight? She's mine. Her fat belly proves that point. She has a piece of me with her now.", he gloated. I watched as Edward's face fell and he looked at me questioningly.

Looking Edward dead in the eye I said, "Jacob, this little girl will be nothing like you. She is good and no good can harbor an evil parasite.". Jacob twitched in my direction, as if about to hit me again, but Edward pounced on him. I could feel the rage seeping from both of them and it was starting to make me a little dizzy. Jacob finally got himself untangled from Edward's persistent blows and made for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Just you wait and see Bella! This isn't over!". I sighed heavily and moved to stand up, keeling over slightly from a sudden dizzy spell. Edward was there before I hit the floor and caught me softly. I looked up and noticed a shallow gash above his right eye. I froze in terror as the copper smell of blood flooded my nostrils. My last thoughts were of how dashing Edward looked all tousled from the fight. Darn this pregnancy.

**A/N: So... does this chapter make up for the missed weeks? I still feel horrible about that, ya know. Forgive me yet? Well, either way, R&R!! please. It keeps me going better than anything else! But more than anything, please just enjoy it.**

**much loves**

**L**


	13. A Little Too Early

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry guys... I had some pretty weird hours at work. Forgive me? Well, maybe this will make up for my tardiness. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie and Broken Road by Rascal Flats_

* * *

_Looking Edward dead in the eye I said, "Jacob, this little girl will be nothing like you. She is good and no good can harbor an evil parasite.". Jacob twitched in my direction, as if about to hit me again, but Edward pounced on him. I could feel the rage seeping from both of them and it was starting to make me a little dizzy. Jacob finally got himself untangled from Edward's persistent blows and made for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Just you wait and see Bella! This isn't over!". I sighed heavily and moved to stand up, keeling over slightly from a sudden dizzy spell. Edward was there before I hit the floor and caught me softly. I looked up and noticed a shallow gash above his right eye. I froze in terror as the copper smell of blood flooded my nostrils. My last thoughts were of how dashing Edward looked all tousled from the fight. Darn this pregnancy._

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the familiar, and annoying, beeping that comes from a heart monitor.

"The hospital, Edward? You took me to the hospital?", I asked, forgetting to be gracious to him for saving me from that idiot ex of mine. He just smiled, overlooking my grumpiness.

"Well, Bella, when someone passes out, is seven months pregnant, and refuses to be revived, something must be done.", he answered innocently. I just groaned and tried to sit up. This caused a great pain in my head so I just laid back and forced myself to relax. Edward sighed and walked to the door.

"I need to let everyone know you're ok.", he said as he stepped outside. Being idle, my mind began to wander, landing on Edward, as usual._ Maybe I should forgive him and move on. But he left. But then he came back. He seems troubled. I wonder if he can still cook that amazing omelet. He came back. He came back because I needed him. Do I need him, really?_ Possibly, but I couldn't just admit that to anyone. Maybe I'll speak to Alice, she always has advice.

Speak of the devil and she will appear.

"Bella!! Oh, you scared us terribly. Are you feeling better? How is Makayla? Do you need anything?", Alice said swiftly, racing into the room, followed closely by Rose and Emmet. They each had frantic looks and I was beginning to worry about the safety of my baby. My mind raced through what happened that night quickly, making sure nothing happened that could have harmed my child. But... I couldn't remember anything after Jake slapped me. I could feel the traitor tears welling up behind my eyelids and my body began the shake softly. All eyes were on me, but Edward reached me first, pulling me close to his warm body.

"Edward", I stammered out his name. He cooed in my ear and patted me gently. "What--- happened. He didn't--hurt... her, did he?", I asked, sobbing.

"Bella, love, Makayla is fine. Jacob did nothing that would have hurt her. I made sure he was out of the apartment and with the authorities before he could ever have done anything to you.", Edward said quietly in my ear. Right then, I felt Makayla give a small kick and relief flooded my body. Edward just held me closer and I breathed in his calming scent.

**EPOV:**

I could have killed that mutt for what he did to _my _Bella. But then, I guess she's not mine. Never was. I sighed quietly to myself as I rocked my angel through her terror and panic. Maybe one day... one day I can make this up to her. One day, I can make things right. One day, she'll forgive me. Right? Bella broke through my thoughts with a quiet question.

"So.... exactly how long was I out of it?", she asked guiltily. I smiled down at her and opened my mouth for the answer, but was cut off rudely by my imposing brother.

"Five days, Bells. And we were worried shi---", Rosalie threw her hand over his mouth before he could say anything inappropriate.

"What he means, Bella, is that we were worried pretty bad. But we're so glad everything worked out and you and the baby are ok.", she smiled. We haven't known Rose for very long, but already she feels like part of our group. I heard Alice switch positions on the chair she was sitting on and looked her way only to find her staring at the closed door. Oh that's right. I almost forgot about Alice's new 'crush'. He was a nurse here and Alice had this "I'm going to marry you so plan your life accordingly" attitude about him. I, personally, kinda felt bad for the guy. I then realized the time and why Alice was watching the door like a hawk. In walked Mr. Perfect himself.

"Hey guys. How's our patient doing?", he asked quietly, staring at Alice. Alice smiled and answered him.

"Well, she woke up a few minutes ago. You would have known that, but you kept _me _waiting for so long that you missed the event." I noticed Bella was grinning, besides the couple shades of pink she had turned. She knew exactly what was going on. Breaking away from Alice's stare, the nurse turned towards the bed.

"Well good morning miss Bella. I see you've finally joined us. I'm so glad to see you awake and chipper. My name is Jasper and I'll be your nurse for the remainder of your stay.", he greeted Bella with a natural southern twang. I snorted at the 'chipper' comment, but hid it behind my fist. Bella just smiled and glanced at Alice, who was bouncing lightly on the chair.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. You wouldn't happen to have any ginger ale lying around would you?", Bella said. He simply smiled and walked towards the door, with Alice close at his heels.

"I'll help you.", she stated, hurrying behind him. The door closed behind them and we all began to laugh loudly.

"What is up with that?", Bella asked between gasps. I was about to answer when I suddenly noticed that Bella's gasps weren't from laughing loudly anymore. She was in intense pain.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok? Whats wrong?", I questioned frantically. She grimaced and clutched her stomach.

"I don't know. It hurts Edward! It hurts...", sweat began to drench her face as she whispered painfully to me. I ran to the door and flung it open, screaming for help into the nearly empty hallway. Several orderlies jumped up, followed by a few nurses. I began to panic. We need my dad. Where is he? Just then I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok son. We'll do the best we can for her. She will be fine.", my Dad's calm voice said, answering my unspoken prayers.

But what about Makayla Fay?

**Carlisle POV:**

She was beginning to hemorrhage again. The emotional and physical stress her body had been under these past few weeks was starting to catch up to her. We were going to have to take the baby...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, a little cliffy for you! Don't hate me. You know you love them. -smile- Please don't forget to R&R! **


	14. In My Daughter's Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! So, another night another update! Aren't you proud of me?  
**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina Mcbride, Its Not Over by Daughtry, and Untitled by Simple Plan_

_

* * *

  
_

_She was beginning to hemorrhage again. The emotional and physical stress her body had been under these past few weeks was starting to catch up to her. We were going to have to take the baby..._

**EPOV:**

Six hours. Six hours is how long Bella had been out. In six hours time she almost died, again, had a child, and is now in critical condition. I, along with Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper the nurse, have been sitting in this waiting room twiddling our thumbs. Six hours.

"Edward", Jasper's soft voice cut through my haze, "She's going to be ok. They both are.". I only scoffed at this. I couldn't bring myself to 'act my age' just yet. He opened his mouth to say something else when my dad walked up.

"Hey guys. How are you holding up?", he asked kindly. There was a general murmur and he nodded his head.

"I thought as much, but you should liven up a bit. Bella's awake now.", he held his hands up to control our immediate rush, "Now, she's still a little confused and still in a bit of discomfort, but don't worry, she'll be just fine in a few days.". We breathed a collective sigh of relief and Alice asked the question burning in most of our minds.

"How is Makayla?", she asked gently. My dad's demeanor changed drastically as his shoulders hunched and a frown puled at his features.

"She's also still alive and doing as well as she can. We're not to terribly optimistic right now, but with Bella awake and able to go to her, maybe she'll pull through.", he sighed, running his long hand through his disheveled hair. "You can all see Bella if you would like, but please try not to overwhelm her. Jasper, when you come back in I will do my best to give you as many rooms on this floor as possible, so you can keep us updated on any changes.". Jasper nodded and stepped beside Alice, who leaned back and rested her head on his chest. I grimaced a bit at this show of affection and turned towards Bella's room. If I had not been such an idiot. If I had just pushed away the jealousy. If if if...

**BPOV:**

Fuzzy. That's how I felt. Fuzzy and disconnected. I rolled over on my side, being careful of my stomach and reached down to pat it gently. My hand ran over the smooth surface evenly. Panic gripped me suddenly and I began to press harder on my abdomen, feeling for the child that wasn't there._ Where was she? I couldn't have lost her. No. It was too early. She can't be out-- I've lost my child_. I sobbed quietly and tried to stifle my groans when I heard the door being pushed open gently. Alice walked in slowly and came to sit beside me.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling? Oh, what's wrong honey?," she asked sadly. I just shook my head and sobbed harder. She tried to push my head into her shoulder but I just pushed away roughly, numb to everything except my sudden grief.

"Sweetie it's ok. Everything is ok.", Rosalie began before I cut her off with a loud hiccup laugh.

"Alright? Nothing is alright! My baby is gone. DEAD. And its my fault. Its my fault. My fault..", in the middle of my hysterics, two strong arms wrapped gently around me a pulled me to his chest.

"Shh, shh love. Makayla isn't dead, honey. Makayla made it through the surgery, but she needs you now. Can you be strong for your daughter?", I blinked away tears to look into the face of my former best friend.

"She-- she's alive?", I whispered, not daring to believe my blessing. Edward nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"She is, but like I said, she needs her mother right now, Bella. Can you be strong for her?", I nodded dumbly and moved to stand. Edward caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Why don't you take a few minutes to wake up completely and then we'll take you to see her.", Edward offered. I nodded, still struck mute by this miracle. He laid me back on the bed, gently, and rubbed my hands until the fuzziness went away. After a few minutes, I looked around the room and noticed the group had a new member.

"Jasper, aren't you supposed to be working?", I accused. He just smiled and snaked his arm around Alice's waist.

"I'm on break.", he said. I smiled at him and looked at Emmet for a second. I was going to make a lame joke about hospital food agreeing with him, but it died in my throat at his appearance. He looked drawn and grim, as did Rosalie and the rest of the group. I frowned and turned my head towards Edward.

"Come on, let's go meet Makayla Fay.", I said as briskly as I could. He smiled and gently lifted me from the hospital bed to place me in the wheelchair. We made a quiet procession down the hall towards the nursery. I stopped outside and looked around for support. I knew they all couldn't come in at once, so I turned toward Edward.

"Will you come with me this time?", I asked. He nodded and pushed me into the silent nursery. I had no idea what to expect. Would she be thin? Sick looking? Hooked up to a million different monitors? I had no idea. Edward stopped the chair beside one incubator and helped me rise. What I saw took my breath.

"Makayla Fay..", I breathed as I took her small hand in mine through the safety shield. She was tiny. A tiny, red, wrinkly, miracle. She was beautiful. My baby girl. I fell in unconditional love with her immediately. Of course, I had already loved her. But seeing her in front of me, for real, was amazing. I made this child.

"She is beautiful", Edward whispered in awe, breaking me out of my reverie. I smiled at him before returning my attention to this small miracle. A few minutes, maybe hours, later Edward's dad walked up.

"She is amazing, isn't she?", I asked him softly. He nodded his head.

"That she is. Beautiful and exquisite, just like her mother. But Bella, because Makayla is preemie we need to keep her for a few days to make sure she'll be able to survive out there. Her immune system isn't fully developed and she runs a high risk of catching certain infections. She was a good weight though, around six pounds, and is fairly healthy. I'm sure that with you here now, her chances will be excellent.". I glanced away from Makayla for just a second. Long enough to throw Carlisle an appreciative smile and nod. It would be a long, bumpy road, but with my daughter here now, and the support and love of my friends, it was going to be absolutely amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, baby is here and Momma is alive and well. Surely nothing else can go wrong. Right? -smile- R&R please!!**


	15. Finally Going Home

**A/N: Shh... don't tell anyone you've had an 'L' spotting. They'll hunt me down and expect me to write more stories! -shudder- lol. All jokes of course. So, here I am for another installment of "Is Forever Enough?"! I have absolutely no clue how long its going to end up being. We're already on chapter 14 and, in my opinion, not quite halfway through yet, so please, continue to read and review and encourage, cause I need it! -smile- R&R please!!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman_

_It would be a long, bumpy road, but with my daughter here now, and the support and love of my friends, it was going to be absolutely amazing._

**BPOV:**

"Just don't drop her Emmet.", I fussed at my friend, paranoid for my new child. We had just spent two weeks in the hospital together, and were just now being released. I say 'we' because, although I was discharged about a week before Makayla, I stayed by her crib until the doctors gave the 'go ahead'. Stressful to say the least, but now that we're finally able to go home, the last thing I need is for Mr. Burly-But-No-Brains to drop my precious daughter. I sighed and, after shooting one more warning glance towards Emmet, allowed myself to be pushed from the lobby outside into the car port, where my ride was waiting. My driver for the afternoon, pulling a double as my wheelchair pusher, was none other than Mr. Edward Cullen himself. I think becoming a mother has made me soft.

**EPOV:**

I pushed Bella gently out of the hospital doors while she kept yelling threats in Emmet's direction. I felt pretty bad for him, he was only trying to help out. But I guess I can understand her paranoia, waking up from a semi-coma only to learn that her daughter had almost died. Well, I believe she's handling it pretty well, all things considered.

"Dude, Edward. Help me out man. Calm her down or turn her over or something!!", I couldn't hold back a snort as Emmet begged for salvation from our tiny, pale friend.

"Edward, if you know whats good for you, you won't even let the thought of turning me over cross that little, pea brain of yours!", Bella seethed out towards me. I laughed a little, internally, and continued walking a steady pace. We made quite the procession. Bella being pushed in lead, flanked by Alice and Rosalie, with Emmet on her other side, carrying a squirmy, baby Makayla in her car seat. I heard giggles as Alice and Rose help situate Bella in the back seat so she could be near her child, and watched on amused as Emmet tried to fasten her car seat in. I realized just in time that he was probably going to resort to tying the belts around the chairs and stepped in, relieving him of the task and fastened the seat in quickly, but securely. Bella gaped at me.

"Thanks..", she said, half whispering. This caught me off guard and I looked at Bella a little longer than necessary. Was she finally warming back up to me? I stared off into her chocolate depths for, I know must have been, a full minute, before being pulled back to reality by a fairly obnoxious voice.

"Eddie!!", I heard from across the parking lot. Surely not...

Groaning, I turned towards the voice and plastered on a fake smile. "Hi, Lauren. What brings you to the hospital today?". She grinned back and, in an overly-dramatic display of slut seduction, crossed her arms over her torso, pushing her chest out further towards me.

"Oh, just visiting a relative.", she replied moving closer. I nodded and began walking backwards towards the car.

"Well, it was great seeing you but I need to get Bella back home before the baby gets fussy again.", I quickly spun around, leaving Lauren to sputter behind me.

"B-b-b-ella? Baby? Home??? What the---", I drive off before I could hear the rest of her outburst. I glanced into the rear view mirror, noticing Bella smirking at me from the backseat. I smiled back and I froze as I realized how what I said to Lauren must have sounded.

"Man, Bella, I am so sorry. I did not mean for it to come out like that. I would never presume that you and Mak--", she cut me off with a smiling face.

"Shh shh Edward. You'll wake Makayla. And don't worry about it. I understand if you have to resort to ridiculous lies to save yourself from the clutches of evil. Or, well, Lauren.", she continued smiling, but it seemed a bit... well, lacking. Not as bright as usual. I brushed that off as nothing more than fatigue, she had to have been exhausted. How ridiculous was the idea of Bella and I having a family together? Our children would be gorgeous, all chocolate curls and green eyes. A boy and a girl. And Makayla, whose beautiful skin was deep and warm. Ah, but I guess I should get back to being friends with Bella first. My thoughts were cut into harshly by Alice's loud scream, followed by wailing from the back seat. I looked over just in time to move, as a giant, black Bronco came over into our lane, almost on top of us. Bella was crying and clutching Makayla's hand in the carseat while Alice and Rosalie yelled expletives at the man who almost came over on top of us. I watched as the bronco quickly zoomed out of view and for a second I could have sworn I saw a brown face staring at us in the mirror.

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuh.. was that Jake? Will this be all he tries? Stayed tuned till the next episode of--- ok, now I'm tired of broadcasting. -smile- How about R&R for me with encouragement! =] Be looking for my newest story either tomorrow or Thursday!**

**much love**

**L**


	16. Blissfully Living

**A/N: Hey guys. I have to be honest, life is crazy and is the reason I stay away for so long. I haven't abandoned you, I promise! Thank you to all my supporters who continue to read despite the long intervals between chapters. **

_recommended music for this chapter:__ In My Dreams by Josh Turner_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bella was crying and clutching Makayla's hand in the carseat while Alice and Rosalie yelled expletives at the man who almost came over on top of us. I watched as the bronco quickly zoomed out of view and for a second I could have sworn I saw a brown face staring at us in the mirror._

**BPOV:**

"Ok Edward, now just make sure its snug in place and you're done!", I whispered enthusiastically to a nervous Edward, both of us bent over a cooing Makayla as I taught Edward the finer points of diapering a baby.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, right?", I teased. He huffed a small sigh and glanced up at me from under thick lashes. Then, like the sun coming from behind a cloud, he smiled his breathtaking smile. I felt my heart race and immediately blushed. I turned away and began to busy myself with Makayla's diaper just so he couldn't see my face.

In truth, all the animosity I had felt for Edward since he came home has disappeared. He's been with Makayla, Alice, and I since day one, taking feeding shifts during the night or waking up in the early morning to soothe a screaming baby. We've also grown closer than before. With Alice trotting between the hospital, to see Nurse Jasper, and the house to help with the baby, she hasn't had much free time, now that we're all is why I sent her out today. She needed to do a little shopping anyway, and in truth Makayla was quickly outgrowing her newborn clothes.

Lost in my thoughts surrounding Makayla and Alice, I failed to notice Edward till he was right beside me.

"What are you doing?", I asked, half shocked and half angry, as he reached for Makayla.

"I noticed that you didn't get much sleep last night, Makayla was pretty angry, so let me take her and you go get a nap. I'll watch her and, now that I can change a diaper to your standards, I think we'll be ok for an hour or so.", he answered guiltlessly. I smiled, pleased with the idea of a nap, but hesitated. I was still anxious about letting Makayla out of my sight for very long.

"She'll be ok, Bella.", Edward said quietly, correctly reading the expression on my face. I nodded and kissed Makayla lightly on the forehead.

"Ok, just wake me up if you need anything.", I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned to leave the room. Remembering something I wanted to say, I turned at the kitchen entrance and froze. Edward was craddling Makayla ever so tenderly and looking at her with an expression of adoration I had never seen on his face before. Forgetting the words, I just stood there and watched the perfectly tranquil moment unfold. And that's exactly what it was, perfect. Could this be my happy ending? Could I ever forgive and trust Edward enough to let him in to our lives? Did he want to be in our lives?

* * *

**A/N: I know, short, but it was just a little blurb to set things up for the next chapter. -smile- R&R please!**


	17. He Can't Have Her

**A/N: -nervous laugh- Hi guys. =] Sorry I've been absent, yet again. I have been struggling with my FAFSA and college people. It hasn't been pretty but I think I've whooped them. Hope you enjoy!! R&R please!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse_

_

* * *

  
_

_And that's exactly what it was, perfect. Could this be my happy ending? Could I ever forgive and trust Edward enough to let him in to our lives? Did he want to be in our lives?_

**BPOV:**

"Petition for Support and Custody of Minor Children". He's trying to take my baby away. Oh God. My hands begin to shake as I set the legal document on the kitchen table. Makayla cooes from her high chair and I hear the water shut off from the shower upstairs. I had to pull myself together before he gets down here. We have finally pulled what we have together back into some semblance of a friendship, but it was still flimsy. In my opinion anyway. I just have a hard time forgetting things. I reach down to wipe a bit of formula that had escaped Makayla's mouth and hear the tell-tell sound of footsteps behind me.

"How was your shower?", I ask evenly, trying to mask my panic. His eyebrow quirks but he doesn't push.

"It was great. Helped loosen my muscles right up. Long nights on a couch are going to kill me one day.", he grumbles. I just smile and move away to attend to Makayla once more. Hiding my face behind my thick curtain of hair was his tip off.

"Bella, whats wrong?", he asks tenderly. I sigh and face him, catching my breath at the sight of his glorious, bed-rumpled hair. You think I would be used to it by now. He's been coming over almost everyday and even stays some nights to help with Makayla. I can tell that, as attached to her as he is, the feeling is reciprocated by my three month old baby. I think I'm becoming attached to him again, also, and that thought terrifies me.

"Jacob has filed for a custody hearing. He wants complete custody. He wants to take her away from me, Edward!", I began to sob at the end and Edward stepped forward and put his arms around me.

"Don't worry, Bella. He won't get her." Edward said reassuringly.

**EPOV:**

"Don't worry, Bella. He won't get her." But was I sure? Did I know for a fact that I could make sure that happens? In Washington, legally, fathers are awarded custody of their children in divorce cases. It was an old law, but still in use today nonetheless. How could we prove him unfit? A judge was sure to rule in his favor. Unless we can prove that he hasn't spent anytime with his child since even before the birth , but even if we did that, the very old fashioned court system may rule in his favor anyway, if he can prove that Makayla doesn't have suitable living conditions here. I've been staying over just about every night and I know the court won't look kindly on the fact. There is no way to hide it, Jacob has seen me here with his own eyes. Of that I'm sure. He's been keeping an eye on Bella, from a distance mostly, but I have always wondered why he cared. Now I see it clear as day. He's gathering information for his case. Probably has video taped me coming out of the bathroom, still wet from a shower. Judges won't like that. They would see it as an unhealthy atmosphere, letting a man stay the night as many times as I have. Unless..

"Bella!?", she looked up from her internal anguish to fix me with a speculative look."I know how we can keep him from taking Makayla, but you're not going to like it.", I said.

"How?", she asked wearily.

"You're going to marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Does that make up for being so late all the time? I sure hope so. =] R&R please!!**


	18. I Was Thinking That Maybe Just Maybe

**A/N: Hey guys! Now, I realize that I've not been keeping this story updated like I should have and I apologize. I want each and everyone of my readers to know that I fully appreciate your comments and reviews and I hope you haven't given up on me. Now, I've started a new story ("Sweet As Candy") so I will be jumping back and forth between stories. I hope each of you continues to read and fully enjoys my work. -smile-**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Shake It by Metro Station (I'm not sure why, it just kinda popped into my head so I'm gonna go with it.)_

* * *

_"You're going to marry me."_

**BPOV:**

I almost snorted.

"Marry you? Edward.... you _just _came back. I know you've been here with me through everything with Makayla, but seriously. Marry you?". I was astonished at his forwardness. Surely he was joking.

"Yes, marry me. Today. Purely a marriage of convenience, I won't try to make you do anything you don't want to.", at this I blushed."I really think it's the best solution. Jacob will be all set to sic the court on us for living under the same roof, unmarried, and when it comes up we'll just produce our marriage license!" I could tell he was getting excited about his idea. Something was still bothering me about it though.

"So, the only reason you would be marrying me is to keep Jacob from getting me and Makayla?", I asked quietly. I wasn't ready for how strongly the thought hurt me.

He looked down at his feet. "Well, I --, no, see..--", he straightened up. "You don't have to let me know right away Bella, but the sooner the better." With that, he walked out onto the porch. I followed him as far as the door.

"Where are you going?", I asked, trying to keep the desperation out of my throat.

"I'm just going to get some clean clothes and have a shower. I'll be back tonight.", he answered quickly. I watched him get into his car and drive off, my heart slowly breaking.

_Stop it, _I scolded myself. _Remember how angry you were when he left? He'll just leave again. This marriage is just something to help him sleep at night. _I could feel the fury rising, but behind it I could feel something foreign to me. I had looked into his eyes when he told me his plan. He seemed.... hopeful? Anxious? Could he still feel something for me?

**EPOV:**

_Good job Edward,_ I berated myself, _Now she thinks you're an idiot. _I had to get out of there for awhile, just to clear my head. She thought I was only in this to spite Jacob? It was laughable. _But you did walk out once before. _Oh, right. Well, seems like I've blown any chance of ever getting her to trust me again. This idiotic scheme probably wouldn't have worked anyway.

My mind stayed rooted to our situation as I made the drive back to Bella's house. Steeling myself for another argument, or even an onslaught of tears, I knocked on the door and walked in quietly. What I found in front of me held me riveted. I couldn't move. Bella had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, clutching Makayla to her chest securely. It was an angelic sight. Two of the girls I loved the most were in this room. This could be my family. This could be my home. I just wish --

Bella's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hey Edward.", she said sleepily. "How long have you been here?", she asked through a yawn. I chuckled to myself at her innocence.

"Just a moment, actually. I'm sorry I woke you.", I answered as she stood, placing Makayla in her playpen.

She shook her head, "No, its ok. I wanted to speak with you about something anyways.". I just nodded for her to continue. "Well... about that idea of yours..." Oh boy, here it comes..... "I was thinking and, maybe that's not such a bad idea. Let's do it."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Do I still have the touch? -wink- Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**


	19. Where Is He?

**A/N: Hey guys.. sorry about the delay, again. But I have a good excuse this time!!! My fiancee and I finally set a wedding date! We will be getting married on September 12th 2009. =] So, speaking of weddings.. on with the story!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ No Air by Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown_

_

* * *

  
_

_She shook her head, "No, its ok. I wanted to speak with you about something anyways.". I just nodded for her to continue. "Well... about that idea of yours..." Oh boy, here it comes..... "I was thinking and, maybe that's not such a bad idea. Let's do it."_

**BPOV:**

One week after I made my desperate decision and I'm sitting here in my living room, staring at the clock. It was 9:00 pm. Edward was supposed to be back by 8:00. No later. He's never late. He usually heads out around 5 pm to do some research and listen in on the gossip around town, just to make sure nothing new was up, and then he heads back here. Home. Our home. I sighed to myself as the thought crossed my mind. We have a home together now. Sure, it was just to keep Makayla safe from her psycho father, but a girl can dream, right? Oh, and dream I did. Every night. Not that it mattered much. Makayla and I shared a room, her in her crib and I in my bed, and Edward took the guest room. He didn't want me to feel 'pressured'. If only he knew. I can see that he has changed for the better. I am mostly sure he won't run off again. I've started to trust him again. But where is he? I guess, if he was out 'sowing his wild oats', I couldn't blame him. He's not on the receiving end of any bliss really, besides the dirty diapers of course. But I just can't see him doing anything like that.

Around about 9:30 I was starting to get worried. No call. Nothing.

10:00... nothing..

10:30.. nope

11:00... nada...

_11:05..Briiiing Briiiing_

Finally.

"Hello? Edward?", I asked, failing to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Mrs. Cullen? I'm sorry to inform you, but there has been an accident. Your husband is here at Medical East. He's now in stable condition and has been asking for you.", an unattached voice rambled.

My mind went blank. Edward? Accident? Hospital? "Ma'am, are you still there?".

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes.", with that I hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply, and went to bundle Makayla against the elements for the walk to the car. Hoping in my car, I slammed it into gear and sped towards the hospital. The 15 minute drive seemed as if it passed in five minutes, or maybe it did, and I was sliding into a spot at the corner of the lot. Grabbing Makayla's car seat I ran to the E.R.

"Edward Cullen? I'm his wife.", I nearly shouted at the sleepy receptionist.

"Yes ma'am. I'm so glad you're here. He's been making quite a noise over getting you here.", she answered."You'll find him through these doors and in room 34.". I nodded and flew through the E.R doors.

"Its VERY important you get to her ASAP! She needs to be here, with me, right now!", I could hear an angry Edward yelling. I came around the corner and stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. Edward, bruised and bloodied under his many bandages and the I.V, was leaning forward on the side of the bed, bracing his hands in the edge and gritting his teeth at the frantic E.R workers.

"Edward! Edward, I'm here! Oh my God, what happened?", I asked carefully.

"Oh Bella.", he looked relieved to see me. "Jacob's looking for you..."

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuuh!! What does this mean? Is Edward giving up? Is Jake becoming deadly? Is it both? Is it neither? Stay tuned. =]**

**R&R please!!**


	20. Its To Late For Him and His White Horse

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait guys! I feel terrible. Life has been hectic lately, what with planning the wedding and work and my recent 'fender bender'. So, enough of lame excuses. Drama's juicy... correct? Alright, well here we go! R&R please!!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ I'd Lie by Taylor Swift_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Oh Bella.", he looked relieved to see me. "Jacob's looking for you..."_

**BPOV:**

"What do you mean? He's looking for me? What happened to you? I don't understand...", I realized I was panicking slightly, but I couldn't exactly help it. Edward took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye, starting his story.

"Jacob. He's trying to get to you and Makayla. I'm not sure if he means to hurt you or just abduct you. I found him a mile from the house, pacing and cursing to himself. When I pulled over to see if he needed help, he just lunged at me. He fought me tooth and nail until he finally rolled me out of my car and drove off, but not before trying to back over me. He kept screaming about you and the baby and wedding and 'it was supposed to be me!!'. I'm not sure Bella, but I think Jacob has snapped and I think its best if we go somewhere for a little while...", Edward trailed off and I just stared at him with my jaw on the floor. I shook my head slowly as I backed out of the room, silent tears rolling down my did I get into this? Why did God hate me?

I looked down at the miraculous bundle in my arms, realization suddenly hitting me. Edward was right. We would need to leave, and I didn't have the time to stand around panicking and acting stupid. I took a deep breath and walked back into the ICU where Edward was waiting quietly, if not impatiently.

"Sorry about that, I just..., this is all so unreal.", I said, lip quivering. Edward stood and made his way towards me warily, as if I would shy away like a skittish kitten.

"Oh love. We'll be alright. Makayla? She's strong like her mama. We'll make it through this. As long as we're with the ones we love, everything will be ok.", he stated. I blinked a few times. Love?

"Love?", I said questioningly. Edward flinched and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yes... love.". Suddenly, all seemed right with the world. But wasn't this a bit sudden? Can pure happiness come out of this situation at all? How? But isn't it true that I loved him also? Of course... always have. Still.. Surely he only meant it in the platonic sense of the word. But he still said it. He loves me.

I turned my head to beam at him when the doctors rushed into the room. "Edward? Is this Bella?", Edward nodded his head yes, confused. "Ok, there is a large man outside screaming to be let into your room. He keeps on about his daughter and wife...". The doctor looked at us frowning. "What's going on guys?".

I just groaned and looked at Edward desperately."We need to leave.", he told the doctor."That man is very dangerous and is looking for my wife and her child. He intends to cause them harm." That, apparently, was all the doctor needed to hear before rushing us out into the hall and down a service elevator.

"Now stay near the building, in the shadows, and away from the windows till you get to the parking lot. We'll try to call the police.", Edward nodded and grabbed my elbow to lead me away.

_Great. _I sighed internally. _My life has just turned into a pyscho thriller._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Ok guys. Happy? I wasn't to pleased with the chapter, honestly, but it does help jump start a plot I'm working on. R&R please!!**


	21. You Know Its Never Simple, Never Easy

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, apologies for not updating till just now. Please don't hate me. You should know that I am ending this story very soon. Ok? Mostly because I am getting tired of it and its been dragging on and on. And on. Also because I have some new ideas that I want to get down. For one, I am writing a sequel to "One Last Breath". You should read it if you haven't yet, because the sequel will be started fairly soon. And if you have read it you should go back to the last chapter and reread my author's note. Ok, well back on this story. Enjoy and R&R please!!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Breathe by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat_

_

* * *

  
_

_Great. I sighed internally. My life has just turned into a psycho thriller._

**BPOV:**

We've been driving for about two hours now. I'm absolutely bored out of my skull, but thank goodness Makayla has been asleep for a little while. I have absolutely no idea where we're going, but with Edward's insane driving we're getting there fast.

"Where exactly are we going, Edward?", I asked cautiously, noticing his severe face. He was completely fixated on getting us to safety. He barely glanced my way as he answered.

"I'm driving to an out of state airport and we can head to my house in Spain from there.". He answered off hand.

"Sp-p-ain?", I sputtered. "How do you have a house in Spain?", I asked, curiosity overriding fear now.

"Well, when I left..", he paused there as memories flooded us. The pain wasn't as bad as it used to be though. "When I left I needed somewhere where no one could find me. I chose Spain. It is such a beautiful area. You'll love it, Bella. So will Makayla.", he finished quietly.

"What about our family?", I asked seriously. While Esme, Carlisle, and the rest were shocked to hear about the wedding, after they got over the initial shortcomings they were very supportive and happy for us. I knew that this quick flight would only hurt them, though, if we didn't let them know something soon.

"I know Bella." he said impatiently. I wasn't used to his annoyed side so I just sat back in my seat and pretended like we weren't even sharing breathing space. I let my thoughts drift over everything that had happened in the past few days. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I was running for my life from a crazy ex-husband who used to be my best friend. Go figure. Well, these thoughts were getting me nowhere fast so I let them meander into memories of my family. Alice and Nurse Jazzy (man he hates that name) were getting along _very _well. They had already announced that they were officially seeing each other exclusively and I had this crazy hunch that I would be hearing of an engagement pretty soon. The same could be said for Emmet and Rosalie. Although, they seemed to be much more physical about their relationship than any of us. Especially Edward and I. They all knew the reasons we had gotten married on the run, but that didn't stop them from raising there eyebrows when Edward would reach for my hand or such. I loved him. Irrevocably. But I can't seem to get a read off him. I think he just thinks he's helping out an old friend. I appreciate it... I really do. Is it so wrong for me to want more?

My thoughts were interrupted rudely by the sound of Edward's hand connecting with the dashboard.

"What is it?", I asked fearfully, thinking something was wrong with the car. I was startled by his answer.

"I'm just so sorry Bella. I would never blame you if you hated me. Lord knows I deserve it. I've never apologized correctly to you and I need to.", he said sadly.

"Edward you don--", he cut me off.

"Just let me Bella, please?", I nodded once, showing him that I was listening. "I never should have left. I knew how you felt. Hell, I felt the same way. I was just scared you would hate me when you found out that I wasn't as perfect as you thought I was. I'm so sorry that I left you to the likes of Jacob. And God, Bella, I'm so sorry you had to deal with all those things without me there. Your dad. Your mom leaving. Everything.. I'm just so sorry Bella...", he stopped talking, trying to control the tears that had started falling down his cheeks. He pulled over to side of the road and I reached over and pulled him onto my chest, cradling him carefully.

"Shh... its ok now Edward. You're back. And you're going to be the best daddy Makayla will ever have. I can't thank you enough for what you've done in this short time. You've definitely made up for what happened in the past. Edward its ok. Shh..", I whispered to him gently. He looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"Bella, I---".. *CRASH*

**JPOV:**

I have to find her. And him... well I have to kill him. Who is he to think that he can take what is rightfully mine and do with it as he pleases? I mean, I knew she was a whore, but she is my whore.

I was barely watching the road, trying to catch up with that stupid Volvo. My giant Bronco was eating gas and not going as fast but I think I could still make out their taillights. Its better I stay back anyway, so they have no idea I'm here. When I find them I'm going to kill Edward first. Then I'll reclaim Bella as mine, after I punish her of course. Oh, the brat too I guess. We can ship her off later.

Lost in my thoughts I almost missed the silver Volvo sitting on the side of the road. Hmm... I wonder why they were pulled over. Probably switching drivers or something. Ah, I can see Cullen's messy head. If I aim my truck just right I should be able to just nick the side of his precious car.

I pushed the gas pedal to the floor as I swerved across lanes towards them. They must be asleep to not notice me...

*CRASH*

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm leaving it there for now. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please please! -smile- Oh, and I know my *CRASH*es weren't great, but seriously, I'm not able to put sound on here. So deal. =]**

**much love!!**

**L**


	22. 3, 2, 1

**A/N: Yes, very soon this story will be over. In fact, I'm thinking in the next two chapters. I might even do an epilogue. Ya'll deserve it for being so good about reading and reviewing. Ok, on to the story!!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ 2 am by Anna Nalick_

_

* * *

  
_

_I pushed the gas pedal to the floor as I swerved across lanes towards them. They must be asleep to not notice me..._

_*CRASH*_

**BPOV:**

The huge truck crushed the side of the Volvo. Edward's side to be more precise. I took stock of him, wincing when I saw his position, and quickly turned to check Makayla. She was screaming. Angry, upset, and definitely not going to quieten down any time soon, and who could blame her? I was just so relived that she wasn't hurt. I, myself, was basically ok, just in shock at the image in front of me. The truck had hit on his side so his body was bent towards me, his mouth in a silent grimace as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was breathing, but just barely. I desperately clawed for my phone, pulling it out quickly and dialing the first number I came too.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! Oh God, there's been an accident. The baby and I are fine, but Edward is not. I'm not entirely sure where we are, but I think we're not far out of Seattle. Please Carlisle! Please come help us!", I said this all in one breath and as I listened to Carlisle's frantic reply, the phone was jerked sharply from my hand and thrown into the weeds nearby. I looked up, startled but not completely surprised to find out who the driver of the giant, black Bronco had been.

"Jacob! What--", I started, but he cut me off with a sneer.

"As if I could let this go unpunished. You're mine Bella. As is that brat of yours. She's mine too. She'll make someone a great pet one day, I'm sure.", he said, insanity playing at the corners of his eyes.

"Jacob, you can't just expect to waltz back into our lives in one day. We had moved on! We were doing great! Why did you come back?", I sobbed out the last part. Irritation passed through Jacob's eyes as he stepped closer, pulling me roughly from the car.

"Stand up, girl!", he sneered, looking past me into the wreckage. "Oh, I see I didn't quite finish the job", he stated sadistically. I followed his eyes and noticed that Edward was stirring, trying to come to.

"Oh,", I choked back a sob. "Edward!". I turned to try and help him out of the car, almost forgetting about the psychopath behind me.

"Stop!", he ordered. I grimaced and turned towards him. He was staring at me strangely, pulling out a sleek, black pistol.

"J-ja-cob, come on, don't. Look, I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you want.", I begged, trying to reason with him. He just smirked.

"As if I could want Cullen's _leftovers"_ he sneered. "No, I think it would be best if I just disposed of everything and started over. A fresh start, if you will.", he said calmly.

It was then that I realized that, despite his calm tone, Jacob was not the same Jacob I had loved a year ago. I couldn't help but wonder what happened. Was this because of the divorce? Or simply because I moved on.

My musings were cut short my Jacob's short bark of laughter. He pointed his gun at Edward. "Get the brat out of the car NOW", he ordered. I just shook my head. He shrugged and shot the passenger seat head rest. Too close to Edward's head for comfort. "Get her out NOW, or I will shoot him right now. Just do it!", he ordered again. I complied this time. I guess Jacob decided to just run off with Makayla and I. I sincerely prayed that's all he as going to do. Maybe he would even leave Edward alone. I knew his dad was on his way here. It was a four hour drive to, wherever we are, at best, so I also knew that when he got here, I would already be gone. Or worse. I just hope Makayla and Edward live through this. I can't believe that Jacob, the chubby cheek little boy I used to make mud pies with is now holding a gun to me. I straightened up from the car with Makayla in my arms.

"Now, come over here so I can get one last look at my little girl.", I nodded, too scared to make a sound, at his sarcastic remark. I pulled a bundled Makayla to my chest and cradled her there, praying to God that He would save us. I came closer to Jacob, carefully and slowly, as he watched me, tracing my every movement with his lunatic eyes. I stopped just in front of him and he came to me quickly.

He leaned over a whimpering Makayla. "She doesn't look like me at all. Well, that's ok, I knew she wasn't mine anyway.", he said, frowning. I just stared at him. How could he not see himself in the slope of her nose or in her skin color, or ebony hair. She was obviously his. I heard him sigh as he took two steps back, leveling the gun at us.

"Oh well, that just makes this that much easier, I suppose", he said, with that insane level of calm once again. I squeezed Makayla to my chest once more, breathing in her scent, and making a silent promise to find her when we got to heaven. I kept whispering apologies to her, praying that one day, should she survive, she would understand how much she was loved. I pushed my eyes closed as when I heard Jacob counting down under his breath.

"Three, two, one...."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, hate me? Yeah, thought so. But its ok, I'm used to it. -smile- I'll update again soon. Promise.**


	23. Snatching Life From The Jaws Of Death

**A/N: This will be the last chapter! Then the epilogue. -smile- R&R please! It keeps me motivated!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Halo by Beyonce (I know it may not make sense at first, but it just seems to go, in my opinion.)_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Three, two, one...."_

**BPOV:**

The blast from the pistol was deafening and I was more than a little surprised to realize that I felt no pain. I guess heaven is a peaceful, dark place. Very dark. But where was the sun? How can I find Makayla through all this? Will she still be a baby?

"Are you Bella Cullen?", a gruff voice broke through my thoughts.

God? But..

"Bella? Are you Bella?", the voice continued to question. I was just confused. Surely He knew who I was. He made me!

A sharp slap brought me back to the present. God just slapped me! I opened my mouth to protest when I heard the voice again.

"Bella. Come on now, open those eyes. Look at me. Come on.", the voice coaxed me gently. The realization dawned on me that I could feel the icy wind. Almost as suddenly, I felt my knees give way as I snapped my eyes open and keeled forward. The tall stranger caught me and set me back straight. Only then did I realize that I was still clutching Makayla. He righted me and, after my head stopped spinning, I stepped back to look at my hero.

He was an older man. Maybe in his late forties. Starting to go bald.

My brain registered facts about him singularly in its shock. I looked around a noticed an unmoving Jacob, laying behind the car, and I also noticed that Edward hadn't come out yet.

"Edward, oh my God! Edward is still pinned in there!", I screamed and tried to run there, succeeding only in tripping and barely catching myself.

"He'll be ok ma'am. I called the hospital on my way here and the ambulance should be here shortly.", he answered gravely. I was slightly confused. Where had this man come from?

Looking him over once more, I noticed a police badge pinned to his shirt.

He must have seen me looking. "Carlisle called the station a little while ago and told us to come find you. You're very lucky I made it here when I did. That man was going to kill you. I don't know the story, but now he won't be able to do anything to hurt you.", he said smiling at me. I nodded and, sucking in a breath, looked over at the large bundle laying in the grass. I moved slightly closer, just to make sure. The first thing I saw was that his chest was not moving. Second, his face. He seemed, peaceful. It was still twisted in shock but his open eyes were faded and quiet.

I glanced down at Makayla to make an assessment of her injuries and was shocked to be met with her big, beautiful, hazel eyes. I checked her over to make sure she was really ok, and then grabbed her car seat out of the car.

Soon after I settled Makayla back into her car seat, the ambulance pulled up. I stood back and watched in shock as they pulled out _The Jaws of Life _and cut the car away from Edward. They loaded him into the back of the ambulance, allowing me to ride with him and reassuring me that he was fine, only knocked around a bit. Nevertheless, I knew I wouldn't rest easy again until I caught sight of his gorgeous, emerald eyes.

The ride to the hospital wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Edward was admitted immediately and the doctors shooed me out in order to examine him. I just sat it the waiting room, rocking Makayla and thinking about the many lost opportunities I had to tell Edward how I felt.

_"When he wakes up", _I promised myself, "_I will tell him!"_

An hour later, with still no word from the doctors, I began to make the calls. The first one I called was, of course, Carlisle. I let him know how grateful I was to him for sending that police ahead of him and I promised to keep him updated on Edward. Next I called Alice. I hadn't been keeping in touch with her like I should lately. I miss her. I let her know what was going on and, once again, promised to keep her updated. I made the same call the Emmet and then debated on calling Esme or not. I'm sure Carlisle had already told her, but what if he hadn't?

I slowly dialed her number and waited for the reply.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, this is Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella! How are you?"

"Well, there's been an accident.".

I probably could have found a better way to lead into that, but at the moment I was too tired to care very much. I explained everything as well as I could. After her initial panic, she promised to meet me at the hospital later that day. I was thankful to her for it, though I told her it wasn't necessary. I would need someone to fall apart with later.

A few minutes after I hung up with Esme, the doctors emerged. "You may see him now. He's still out cold though and, though the injuries he sustained to his brain were minor, our knowledge of TBIs (traumatic brain injuries) is limited. Its strictly touch and go now. I'm afraid, Mrs. Cullen, that if he doesn't wake up soon we'll lose him.", the aged doctor said kindly. I just nodded dumbly and, shifting Makayla around the my other arm, followed the doctor to Edward's room. I quietly sat beside his bed and laid Makayla back in her car seat. I would need to feed her soon. I tried to keep mundane thoughts such as these in the forefront of my mind until I was strong enough to think about the current situation.

An hour passed. Makayla had fallen asleep and I was past rest. I knew Esme would be arriving soon and I desperately wanted Edward to be awake when she made it in. I kept holding his hands, chaffing them and whispering how much I loved him to his silent form. I so wanted to go back in time and strip away every moment that I had been hateful to him. Every moment that acted like he wasn't everything. I told him as much. I talked and talked about the times we've shared. How mad I was when he left, how much it hurt me. I spoke often about how much Makayla loved him too. My little girl adored Edward. I told him the funny stories about how I thought my internal musings were strictly because of my hormones. I told him about the day I fell in love with him. Then I told him about the day I remembered how much I loved him. It was around the same time as when he threw Jacob into a wall. Funny how those two coincided. I told him that I would wait for him, no matter how long it took for him to get well. I cried over him. I prayed and prayed.

Soon, having just laid my head on his chest, I felt gentle arms encircle my shoulders.

"Oh Esme. It should have been me. I should be laying here fighting for my life. He's much to precious. I - I love him, Esme.", I sobbed woefully onto my second mother's cardigan. She held me close and patted my hair, reassuring me that everything happens for a reason and she's just glad 'that monster' was stopped. I nodded and felt myself slowly fading out of consciousnesses against her shoulder. The fatigue settled in and there was no stopping my eyes as they closed of their own accord.

"Shh shh, there you go. Shh, ah, ok.", Esme's gentle cooing woke me up from my fitful nap. She was sitting, holding Makayla in one arm as she fed her with the opposite hand. I smiled slightly at the sight in front of me. Then I realized something.

"Where did you get a bottle of formula from?", I asked Esme curiously. She smiled, slightly chagrined.

"I brought it with me. I figured, with everything going on, you would need some help with the little one.", she answered. I smiled. Edward's family really is perfect. Speaking of Edward's family.

"Hey, where is Alice? I thought she said she would be coming along with you.", I wondered aloud to Esme. She just shrugged.

"Alice wanted to drive separate but she told me to tell you 'Don't worry.'. She said she would show up in time to see Edward wake up."

I laughed at this. Although Alice's guesses were freakishly accurate usually, she got a little carried away with the 'psychic' bit. Esme and I sat in companionable silence until Makayla finished eating and I took her to burp her. After she was cooing happily on my shoulder, I turned to face Esme and explained what I had been doing before she arrived. I figured talking about Edward's life might just bring him around faster. It was as good an idea as any. Esme agreed and we began to swap Edward stories. Some were silly, some were serious, but every one of them made the air a little thicker. I choked back a sob as I relived to Esme what had happened before the police found us. She gasped and towards the end began crying silently. I awkwardly reached out hug her and she patted my arm, smiling through her tears at my gesture.

"Thank you, Bella.", she whispered.

"For what?", I asked confused.

"For bringing Edward back to us. Our Edward. The one we remember from so many years ago. Thank you so much." I just cried and shook my head.

"He means everything to me, Esme.", I whimpered.

"Well, that's why we have to work on getting him better.", came a new voice from behind me. I turned, startled to be interrupted, only to find a grinning Alice and a skeptical Carlisle.

"Hi Bella! Mom!", Alice said excitedly as she engulfed us both in a tight hug. We couldn't help but chuckle a little at her overenthusiastic self, despite the situation.

"Hey Alice, what have you been up to?", I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Oh, just a bit of shopping. I wanted Edward to have something to wear home when he wakes up.", she said smiling. I grimaced at her.

"I don't know if that's going to happen yet. The doct---", I began.

"Oh, poo on the doctors. Where is your faith Bella?", I cringed, knowing she was right. Still, when it comes down to facts there isn't any reason that he should wake up anytime soon. Especially not after the trauma his body was under.

"I know, Alice, its just hard to see it happening anytime soon.", I whispered. Carlisle stepped forward.

"She's right Alice, the doctor's have done everything they can and they've said all we can do is sit and wait.", he said somberly. Alice nodded, but I noticed the gleam in her eyes didn't die out.

So Alice and Carlisle joined us in reliving Edward's finest moments. I felt as if I was saying goodbye.

It had been at least four hours now. Makayla was sleeping again, Esme and Carlisle were passed out in their chairs, and Alice and I were left to ourselves. We were in the middle of discussing Edward's formative years when I gently laid my hand on his arm. I laughed at something Alice pantomimed and suddenly felt a movement under my hand. I snatched it away, confused.

"Edward?", I questioned breathlessly. I looked over at Alice, who seemed smug, and then glanced back just as quickly. The sight that met my eyes nearly made me scream.

"Edward..", I said quietly, joyfully. His eyes lit up when he finally realized who was in the room with him.

"Bella.", he breathed. I stood and leaned over to give him a hug, only to topple in the bed with him, assisted by a gentle shove at my backside from Alice. I harrumphed and glared back at her, but Edward just chuckled and pulled me closer. I sighed in pleasure and smiled up at him.

"Edward I--", I started.

"I love you too.", he cut me off, grinning. Mouth agape, I stared at him in shock. He nudged my chin back in place with his hand and pulled my face closer to his, nuzzling the side of my face before gently pressing his lips to mine.

We broke apart, breathlessly, and stared into each other's eyes. Why hadn't we told each other before a tragedy had to occur?

I heard giggling and swung my head around to find the culprit. Alice _and _Esme were doubled over in silent giggles while Carlisle just smiled in satisfaction. I groaned and buried my head in Edward's chest. He chuckled, shaking me gently. Everything was right with the world again.

I stayed in Edward's lap, just chatting with the family until the doctor showed back up. We had called him soon after Edward woke up. He smiled kindly at us and moved to examine Edward, frowning when I just stared at him from my position.

"Mrs. Cullen. I know you missed your husband, but if you want him home tonight I'm going to have to examine him. I also need to make sure his strength can hold up to... _further _activity.", he gently chastised. I climbed down quickly, blushing fire engine red at the doctor's innuendos. Alice giggled, causing me to glare at her accusingly. She just shrugged and continued grinning.

"Well Mr. Cullen, you are definitely a blessed man. Besides the usual fatigue for, as is normal for those who go through this amount of trauma, you seem to be running perfectly. I assume you'll want to leave tonight?", the doctor asked, speculatively.

Edward just smiled. "The sooner I can be home with my wife and child the better.". The doctor grinned. I nearly wept and butterflies took up permanent sanctuary in my stomach. Could he be any more perfect?

The ride home was arduous and slow. We took it slow out of respect for Edward's bruised ribs and four hours later we were crossing the city line back in to Forks. I couldn't believe how badly I had missed this small town. We dropped Makayla off with Alice for the night and made the slow journey up the drive, I went around to the passenger side door and held it open enough so that Edward could unfold himself from the car. He stood up straight and placed a hand on my shoulder to help him keep his balance. We made it up the icy steps without falling, and without me falling over Edward. I walked him carefully into the bedroom were he sat down heavily on the bed.

"Phew, I'm exhausted.", he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his understatement.

"Well, we did have a pretty busy day. Snatching life from the jaws of death and so on will really take it out of you.", I said scathingly. He just grinned at my biting tone and laid back on a pillow.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.", I called from the door, turning to leave.

"Wait.", he yelled. "You're leaving?", he asked more softly. I just nodded and blushed. "Bella, baby, I love you. You said you loved me. Was it true?", he asked quietly.

"Yes.", I whispered. "Every word.". He just smiled invitingly and patted the bed beside him, encouraging me to stay with him. "Come on Bella, lets get some sleep. We'll face our demons in the morning.". I just smiled sleepily and, needing no further offer, crawled into bed, snuggling up to his chest, being careful of his sore ribs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, stroking my hair lazily. I fell asleep quickly, blissfully smiling at just how perfect this day had turned out in the end.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I will have an epilogue chaper, but this is the end of the road. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to those who stuck with it, despite the infrequent updates! Much love!!**


	24. Epilogue: Meant To Be Perfect

**A/N: Epilogue chapter!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

My breath caught in my throat as I looked across the way at the man waiting for me. He was gorgeous. He loved me. Gentle and honest with me and my daughter. He was... simply everything.

I heard the march begin and I took an unsteady step out of the church doors. All heads turned, eyes stared. I knew I was beautiful in this moment. Alice had done an amazing job. I still couldn't help feeling self conscience.

It had been months since that fateful day on the side of the interstate. I would always miss the friend I once had in Jacob. I hated that things had to end this way, but maybe somethings just can't be helped and, in the great scheme of things, it was for the best.

Although Edward and I had skipped important steps, such as dating, because of necessity and had been married a few months, our new love and respect grew much bigger and deeper than it had ever been. We even decided to re-marry each other, with a giant ceremony for our friends and family, since we deprived them of it the first time. I let Alice plan the whole thing. She was ecstatic. I must say, she does have talent in the planning department. Everything was timed perfectly and it was entirely too grandiose. But Alice will be Alice I suppose.

I was almost to my assigned spot when I managed to trip over my flowing gown. Of course I did. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the pain, only to be stopped short by a pair of strong arms. Edward set me back straight, chuckling lowly, and I just smiled and faced the preacher. Nothing, not even my clumsy self, could ruin this day!

I heard myself repeating the vows the preacher fed us, but my mind was elsewhere. I was seriously marrying the man I have loved since childhood. I'm pretty sure life couldn't get much better.

I was corrected when I felt his arms around me.

"You may now kiss your bride.".

The crowd cheered and Emmet made gagging noises, of course, but everything just seemed to fade away as I melted into the arms of my love. My forever.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, its officially over. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Now, I'm going to working on an idea for a new story. It will be the sequel to One Last Breath. I figured that, since Jeremy and I are getting our happy ending on September 12, 2009, I might as well go ahead and finish the story. Or well, build onto it. Let me know what you think! Much love guys!!**


End file.
